Sesshoumaru
by kidoairaku
Summary: [SessKag] CH 15-Tears slithered down her cheeks and around a slightly parted mouth as her fingers lay splayed across the tomb. Her face was pulled down in such an expression of sympathetic despair that he almost felt an answering stab of pain. Almost.
1. Unordinary Girl

A/N:  Hey!  I'm starting another fic even though I haven't finished the High School one.  Hope no one is TOO upset.  I just watched the first episode of Inuyasha, so I've got a greater appreciation for the hanyou…^_^  He doesn't seem so bad, poor guy, I've been neglecting him.  =(  I feel bad, now.  Maybe I can come up with some inspirations for some Inu/Kags…oh well, we'll see.

Title:  Sesshoumaru

Rating:  PG-13 for language, and also, just in case

Summary:  What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?  Basic, same beginning, different plot.  (I'm very unclear as to what this story is going to be about…)

Pairing:  Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag (Sess/Kag is the main one)

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own any Inuyasha characters.  (I wish Fluffy was mine, though.)

Sesshoumaru 

Chapter One

"I'm leaving now!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder to the family.

Her long, raven-black hair bounced on her shoulders as she jogged down the short flight of steps from the shrine at which she took residence.  As she neared the small shrine hosting the Bone-Eater's Well, she saw her younger brother, Sota, standing nervously in the doorway, peering down the steps to the ancient, unused well.  She stopped next to him.

"Hey Sota, what's wrong?" she asked cheerfully, glancing down at where he was looking.

"Buyo went down there," Sota answered shakily, pointing a finger in the direction their fat cat had gone.

"Why don't you go get him, then?" Kagome inquired, eyes half-closed.

"Are you kidding?!" Sota exclaimed, holding his head in his hands, "It's creepy down there!"

"Come on, Sota," Kagome said tauntingly, walking down the steps, "You're a boy."

"I'm a **little** boy!" he retorted indignantly.

"You are **not**," Kagome said, looking around for Buyo.

"AIIIYYYY!!!" she screamed, causing Sota to jump at least ten feet in the air.

"What is it, Kagome?!" Sota screamed, looking around frantically.

"It's Buyo," Kagome said calmly, picking up the cat curled around her legs.

"Don't **do** that!" Sota scolded, taking the cat hastily from her older sister.

"You worry too much."

A blue light emanated from the well behind Kagome, casting a misty light on the walls of the small shrine.  Sota watched mutely, mouthing words as he watched as the upper body of a six-armed woman rise from out of the well.  Kagome, seeing his brother's obvious state of fright, turned around to see the 'big, scary monster', not expecting to actually find one towering above her.  She only had time to gasp as she was pulled down into the surreal surroundings of the old well.  The last thing she heard before falling into the dark blue dimension was her brother's panicked muffled call to her.

For a few moments, she floated in shock as she stared at the dream-like walls of the well.  They seemed to glow with their own wisdom and unchanging time.  Hands, six of them, moved along her arms and turned her towards their body.  Kagome gasped as she saw the upper body of a woman, with blank eyes staring at her.

"You have it, yes?" it hissed, pulling Kagome farther and farther into the well's depths.

The thing now held Kagome upside-down and brought her closer.

"I can feel it," the thing purred.

The lower part of her body was that of a centipede, Kagome now noticed.  She shrieked in horror and pushed the creature's face away from her own, the impact causing the thing to lose an arm.  _How did I do that?_  There was no time to answer the question as Kagome seemed to fall through a tear in the bottom of the well.

She landed with a soft 'thunk' on the dirt ground.  Looking around, she saw dark green vines snaking up the side of the well.  She stood, dusting herself off.

"Sota!" she called up the well, surprised to see the dark blue of the starry sky.

No answer came to her, so she grumpily climbed up the thick vines.  When she finally reached the surface world, she pulled herself up on the rim of the well to sit and observe her surroundings.  It was totally different from Tokyo, where she lived.  _Oh my god…_  The well sat in the center of a clearing with several paths leading away from it.  To her left, though, was a natural path, like a lane of grass.  Trees bordered the grass lane on either side, creating a dream-like effect.  She felt attracted toward it.  Pushing herself off the rim of the well, she walked down the lane.  Glancing towards the heavens, she was amazed by the clarity of the night sky.  Millions of stars sparkled above her head, winking at her with their bright, shining, blue light.  Set in the center of the stars, the crescent moon glowed brilliantly, lighting the world in a mist of moonbeams.  Looking ahead again, she found that she had arrived at a clearing, boasting a gentle, thundering waterfall pounding into a clear pond.  Her breath caught at the beauty of it all, catching sight of the many lush plants that straddled the pond.  She stepped forward, caught off guard by movement just to the right of her line of vision.  Turning her head slightly, she found someone watching her intently.  Gasping, she realized she was looking at a man, waist-high in water.  _He's absolutely gorgeous…_  Sharp, golden eyes stared back at her, blank and monotonous.  Dark lashes lined the beautiful eyes, contrasting with the person's pale skin.  She could feel a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, telling her to be alert, although she really didn't know what it meant.  The only thing unusual about this man was his long hair, silvery like the moon, cascading down his back.  Now that she was observing him, she realized he had no clothes on.  Still, she gazed on, something telling her to be on her guard.  She didn't know what to do…run…stand her ground?  Not wanting to be caught off guard, she watched him closely.  On his face, two red stripes grazed each cheek, and a dark, midnight blue crescent moon adorned his forehead.  _What should I do?_

Sesshoumaru watched the curious-looking girl observe him, smirking as she gasped several times at his appearance.  _What is a girl doing wearing such clothing?_  His curiosity got the better of him, and he looked her over.  She had long, flowing jet-black hair that fell halfway down her back.  Dark lashes accented alert and gently blue-gray eyes.  She didn't smell all that bad, either, as humans usually did.  They probably stood a hundred feet apart, so he could reach her more than easily.  Right now, she seemed to pose no threat.  Glancing once more at her, he noticed how she bore resemblance to Kikyou, his brother's wench.  He turned around and rose out of the pond.  He had come to see his brother about certain matters, but it could wait.  His hair, tumbling halfway down his thigh, covered most of his backside, but nonetheless, the girl watching him gasped, and Sesshoumaru could sense her turn away from him.  _Never turn away from an enemy._  Deftly, he slipped on his clothes and armor and turned to the girl.

Moving with amazing speed, he pinned the girl by her wrists to a tree.  She gasped at their close proximity.  Kagome's senses were flaring, telling her to run, to pry him off, to do something, but she was frozen, physically and mentally.  She tried her best to remain as calm and cool as possible, but she felt it quite impossible with the tall man towering over her and pinning her to a tree.

"What do you want?" she demanded softly, glaring at the sharp, alert, golden eyes.

"I could ask the same of you," the man answered, his voice smooth and calm.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, firmly.  Her eyes flashed with defiance.

"You're right here," the man replied, eyes dancing in amusement.  "You should not so openly defy a youkai."

"Y-youkai?" she stammered, eyes going wide in fear.  "Those are only legends."

"Is this a word of myth?" he asked, brandishing his claws and smiling, baring his sharp fangs.

Kagome gasped.  _Oh…my…god…_

Sesshoumaru pressed a claw to her cheek, to emphasize his point.  A thin stream of blood began to trickle down her face, and he licked it off, smirking as she stood stock-still.  He pulled back, examining her reaction.  She was still completely still, like if she moved she would be cut to a billion tiny pieces.  Kagome looked past his shoulder to a dark shadow working its way towards them.  Seeing her gaze past him, Sesshoumaru sharpened his senses, reprimanding himself for not being alert enough to notice it.  He turned too late, but soon enough to block the attack from reaching the human, whoever she was.  Kagome gasped, seeing a sword protruding from the man's stomach.  Turning to the source of the sword, she was surprised to find a man, much like the one whom was now wounded.  His eyes were also gold, with long, silvery hair.  However, this man had dog-like ears perched on top of his head and a more childish look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't molest the village girls," the man said, his voice taunting as he looked at the wounded figure.  Turning to Kagome, his eyes softened.  "Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't," she answered curtly, not wanting to rouse anyone's anger.

Though she had feared for her life, she had not wanted to see anyone hurt.  It went against her morals.  No matter what, nothing deserved death so easily.  The beautiful man sat against a tree, breathing laboriously.  He had pulled the sword out but was now bleeding profusely.  Kagome glared daggers at the one who had wounded the youkai.  Squinting at him, she noticed his claws, much like those of the former youkai.

"What are you?" she asked tauntingly, "half youkai?"

The accused glared back, seemingly hurt by the harsh words.  "Yes, in fact I am."

"Oh," Kagome said a bit sadly, "sorry."

"Aren't you the most honorable fighter?" the wounded youkai asked, throwing the sword aside as if it had burned him.

The sword was rather large, in the shape of a fang.  Once the man had thrown it aside, it seemed to transform into an old, rusted katana.  Blood spewed from his wound, causing Kagome to wince away from the sight.  She felt sorry for the man.  After all, he had done absolutely nothing wrong…

"What did you do to him?!" Kagome accused the hanyou.

"Me?!" he asked incredulously.  "**He** was **molesting** you!"

"He was not!" she exclaimed, bending down to the wounded figure.

She couldn't stand to see anyone hurt.  It gave her a longing to help them, to help everyone.  Maybe it was her gentle nature, maybe it was just her kindness, whatever it was, she needed to help.  She pushed her fear aside, trying her best to look composed.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"And what do you care, human?" he retorted.

"I care about everyone," she stated plainly, her blue-gray eyes boring into his golden ones.

His mouth opened in surprise, and his mask of indifference made way for an expression of surprise.  He looked to his half-brother, he whom had wounded him.  "She sounds much like **your** wench," he said indifferently.

"Kikyou is NOT my wench!" Inuyasha snapped, picking up the fallen, rusted katana, making it turn once again into a fang.

"Don't touch him!" Kagome shouted, standing over him.  "He didn't do anything!"

"You know nothing of me, girl," the man spat weakly.

"I don't have to know anything to know what is right," she retorted, still standing over him, arms crossed.

"Youkai never do anything that is just," he said.

"People can change," Kagome said, staring unyielding at the hanyou.

"Not Sesshoumaru," the hanyou assured, growling slightly.

"And what about you?" Kagome said, lifting her chin slightly, "You are just as bad as him."

Both the male youkai gaped at her boldness.  "You do not know what Sesshoumaru has done," Inuyasha said decisively, brandishing the fang.

"Stand down, girl," Sesshoumaru admonished.  "Inuyasha does not waste time."

"Whatever," Kagome answered nonchalantly, unmoving.

Inuyasha, knowing what his brother would do, raised the Tetsusaiga above his head.  Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and flung her to the side, barely able to hold off the inevitable blow.  Tightly, he held either side of the blade, trying to throw it off.  Inuyasha did not relent, forcing all his strength downwards, onto his hated brother.  Never would he ever forgive him for the death of Kikyou.  Now, she had been revived, but nonetheless, she had been put through a great deal of torture before her actual death.  Now, he would have his revenge.

"Die, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing his full weight down on the Tetsusaiga.

A/N:  How was it?  I felt like the mood changed several times in the story, and I'm not sure why.  Please review!  I needed to get this idea out before I could forget it.  I may start another one in the near future, but for now, I think I'll stick to AIHSF and Sesshoumaru.  ^_^  Review, ne?  Suggestions are always welcome.

Just to clarify it, nothing that happened in the manga, well in that specific order, has not happened.  Okay, just trying to make it clear.  I'm just starting a new story.  Go by what I write, not what the anime or manga says.  ^_^  I'm sorry if I didn't explain it very well…


	2. Sealed

A/N:  I hope no one's **too **disappointed so far…I'm doing my best, and the whole plot is kind of unclear so far.  However, I **do** have most of the major events pictured.  For those who do not understand Japanese, I apologize for not putting up a glossary.  I'm too lazy.  =P

Disclaimer:  I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  (I here-to-forth claim Fluffy as mine!)

Sesshoumaru 

Chapter Two

Inuyasha relentlessly forced his strength on the Tetsusaiga, inching his way closer to his despised half-brother's throat. Sesshoumaru's hands dripped blood from the pressure of holding the blade. He could feel his strength slowly fleeing him. This is so shameful...losing to a hanyou. Kagome watched, horrified, that beings could kill so heartlessly.  
  
"Stop," she said softly, tears beginning to form in her blue-gray eyes.  
  
The hanyou paid no heed, baring his fangs in disgust at Sesshoumaru's attempt to ward off his inevitable death.  
  
"STOP!" Kagome shouted, pushing herself to stand.  
  
Still, Inuyasha remained oblivious to her desperate pleas. Now, the Tetsusaiga hovered mere centimeters away from the fatal blow. Kagome, tears streaming down her cheeks, pointed a hand in his direction, palm facing towards him.  
  
"I said STOP!" she screeched, a shining blue light emanating from her hand.  
  
Air rushed towards Inuyasha, the mere impact sending him slamming into a tree. He slid to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Bitch," he panted, blacking out from the blow.  
  
"Call me what you want," Kagome said breathlessly, dropping her arm to her side.  
  
The blade that he had been yielding lay flung to the side, transforming back into a rusted katana. Kagome knelt next to Sesshoumaru, eyes quickly scanning over him for injuries other than the one in his stomach. He lay sprawled on the forest floor, the lush green grasses cushioning him like a mattress. Breathing heavily, he narrowed his eyes at the bold girl.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked, pain stinging through his hands from touching the fang.

"Because you have done **nothing** wrong.  Therefore, do **not **deserve death." She answered matter-of-factly.

She found that his armor had broken at the spot where he had been hit.  Dark red blood poured from the wound, staining his pristine white clothing.

"Take off your armor," she commanded, tearing the bottom of her skirt.

It was a good thing the skirt was pleated, otherwise, it wouldn't have been long enough to wrap around his waist.  Of course, she would have to wrap it around several times and Sesshoumaru seemed to have more than enough clothing to cover that.  She impatiently tore off both of her sleeves as well as his.

"What are you doing, wench?" Sesshoumaru demanded, wincing from the pain of his wounds.

"Helping you," she said simply, throwing off the armor he had **so** obediently already taken off.  (cough)

"I don't need a human wench's help," he stated less than kindly.

"I don't care if you don't need it, because you're getting it," Kagome shot back, tearing off the top of his kimono.

Wincing at the sight, she decided to get him to clean it up before she actually **did** bandage it.  She looked thoughtful for a moment before walking over to the pond with one of her sleeves.  Sesshoumaru watched curiously, sitting up against a tree, as the human girl drenched the sleeve and wrung it out, walking back over to him.  Though she gently cleansed the wound, it still stung.  Sesshoumaru was tempted to throw her off of him a couple times but strongly and stiffly restrained the urge.  Her touch, though it disgusted him to think so, was amazingly soothing for that of a human's.  Many humans, he knew, would run and cower from him, yet this young, human girl stood boldly in front of him even after finding out he was a youkai.  He also knew that humans desired his death but were too afraid to try to deal it to him on their own.  Yet, this girl sought to help him.  _Perhaps she is new to this land…_  He mused over the idea in his head.  That would be the best explanation for her ignorance of youkai, saying that they were only legends.

Sesshoumaru watched as she deftly wound the bandages around his stomach.  Her blue-gray eyes shone with compassion and sympathy.  _For me???_  The thought confused him.  No one could show such emotions for youkai…yet Inuyasha had **his** miko bitch.  Perhaps there were others like her…like this girl.  But Inuyasha was hanyou.  There **was** a possibility for humans to like him; he was part of their race…in a way.  He shook himself out of his thoughts, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking so deeply of this human wench.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Yes…quite a good idea, I think," she said.  _Emotionless…direct…demanding…arrogant…beautiful…ACK  NO!_

Blushing slightly, she resumed her work, still winding the cloth around his stomach.  They stayed in silence for a while as she tore her other sleeve into long bandages.  "I'm sorry," she said quietly, again circling his waist with the cloth.

Confusion showed plainly in the Western Demon Lord-to-be's eyes, otherwise hidden by his indifferent expression.  "For what, may I ask?"

The blush returned, turning her cheeks a rosy color.  "Umm…I walked in on you while you were…bathing," she said uncomfortably.

"I care not," he said simply, boredom now surfacing, dulling his brilliant eyes.

Kagome huffed impatiently, finishing off his bandages.  "I'm sure you don't care about anything," she said wryly, turning to leave.

Something in Sesshoumaru made him want to call out to her, to apologize.  Yet, the words would not come, as he was too stubborn to do anything that he deemed below him.  He glanced over his hands, seeing that the deep cuts embedded in them before were now gone, leaving no trace behind over the flawless creamy white skin.  The wound in his stomach, however, would take **at least** an hour to heal completely.  _I should have killed the human wench the instant I laid eyes on her._  Mentally, he kicked himself for hurting himself in such an avoidable way.  Standing, he slid the top of his kimono on again and adorned his armor.  Once finished, he walked over to the limp sprawled figure resting against a tree trunk, otherwise known as Inuyasha.

"So, brother," he said dryly, glaring at the shameful hanyou, "We both have let a human woman get the best of us, eh?"

Inuyasha, whom had recovered from his fainting spell, glared back in return.  "Heh," he laughed mockingly, "I should have been awake to see it all."

Sesshoumaru gave a look of disdain before leaping off into the night air.  "I'll see you again sometime, brother," he said as he floated effortlessly through the air, "To discuss the matters of our father…"

That settled, he turned his back on his brother and glided away, sending a stark contrast through the blue velvet night sky with his shocking white clothing.  Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his back painfully.

"Dumb bitch," he cursed silently, rising to stand.

"Inuyasha," a quiet voice called from the trees, its effect cold and chilling to the air around them.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned, unsure of the source of the voice.

"Did you kill him?" Kikyou asked, striding gracefully from the cover of the dark trees.

She adorned her traditional miko garb, and she carried with her, as always, her bow and a quiver of arrows.  Her eyes were a sheet of ice blue, piercing, cold, and domineering.  Long, black hair flowed down to her waist, tied back with a ribbon.  Her looks were, if not beautiful, untouchable.  It was as if she was above everything, in a class all her own.  She was, if you could compare, like a goddess, and at that, a cold one.

"No," Inuyasha said dejectedly, stiffening from her piercing gaze.

"Why not?" she asked, gliding over to him.

"I"

A piercing shriek shook the still night air, making Inuyasha hold his ears in agony.  Kikyou turned icily towards the sound, a bored look coming over her features.

"It's that girl whom you just met," she said monotonously.

Inuyasha didn't wait an instant more, lunging into a run towards the girl's awkward scent.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called, freezing him in his tracks.

"What is it, Kikyou?!" he responded angrily, glaring at the miko.

"Why do you wish to help her if she just hurt you?" she asked, curiosity overriding her senses.

Inuyasha gave no answer, turning and running again towards the girl.  Kikyou stared after him, her eyes empty and emotionless.  _I feel it…that girl does not belong of this world.  She and I are one and the same…she must be taken care of…_  Fingering the Shikon no Tama around her neck, she, too, went after the girl.

Kagome screamed as the centipede thing from the well bit into her side.  She could feel deep fangs sinking into her flesh as she was tossed effortlessly into the air.  _I knew I should have stayed in that clearing with that youkai._  Flying through the air like a rag, something caught her eye.  A small, pink spherical object floated near her hand, glowing brilliantly as it flew through the air with her.  _What is that?_  She moaned as she hit the ground, sitting up and rubbing her back.  The glowing orb floated in front of her face, its soft pink light seeming to dance as Kagome stared at it.  A voice seemed to speak to her from the jewel.  It was light and musical, soothing and gentle.  Yet, at the same time, it was commanding and serious.

"You are the one," it whispered to her.  "You are the only one who may possess the Shikon no Tama."

"I am…" Kagome said, confused.

The jewel floated down to her neck, light forming like a chain around it.  She could feel the chain of light faintly, resting like water around her neck.

"Protect it," the voice said softly, fading away.  "Protect me…protect us."

The words seemed to carve themselves in the slate of Kagome's mind.  Though, they made no sense, she knew she had to protect this 'so-called' Shikon no Tama at all costs.  She could feel the warmth of the jewel against her collar, fueling her with strength and courage.  The centipede woman was approaching quickly, jaws extended to reveal a mouth of overly large fangs.

"Give it to me!" it screeched, lunging toward her.

Kagome froze, unable to move.  A red blur passed her, and the next thing she knew, parts of the strange creature lay strewn across the clearing.  Blinking, she looked around.  There, standing above her, was the boy from earlier, the hanyou.

"Umm," she stammered, pushing herself to stand, "Thanks."

"Feh," he replied, turning his back on her and walking away.

Kagome glared at his back and then quickly walked after him.

"Hey," she said sternly, moving in front of him.

"What?" he demanded, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

He caught sight of the jewel around her neck.  Blinking, he squinted at it.  _It's the Shikon…but…Kikyou has one, too…are there two of them?_

"Why did you do that?" she asked firmly, arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "I didn't know you wanted to die."  
  


"I didn't say that," she shot back.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou called, appearing next to him.

"Kikyou!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Who's this girl?" she asked, her voice thick with disdain.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh really?" she asked.  "Then why did you save her?  I have not known you to rescue for charity."

"Feh," he replied, leaping off into a nearby tree.

"Good," Kikyou said, smiling icily, "Then you won't mind if I kill her."

Kagome gasped as Kikyou raised her an arrow with her bow, pointing directly at Kagome.  Kagome noticed, too, that a jewel glittered from Kikyou's neck.

"What?" she said dumbly, backing away.  "I don't even know you."

"But I know," Kikyou said monotonously, "that you will be the end of me."

The arrow flew straight for Kagome, gliding effortlessly through the air.  It seemed to turn into a comet, pink light streaking behind it.  Before Kagome knew it, she had been hit and was pinned to a tree.  She felt no pain, although she could not move.  The arrow was embedded in her shoulder.  Kagome tried to move her arm to the arrow, yet she had no control over her limbs.  She was completely frozen against the tree.

"Only that who cares not for the Shikon no Tama may free you," Kikyou said coldly, harshly.

Kagome's lips twisted into a snarl.  "What have I done to you?" she spat, her eyes turning from a soft blue to an electric ice.

"You and I are one and the same," Kikyou said simply, walking towards her.  "I would not exist long if you were to walk this Earth freely."

"Selfish bitch," Kagome retorted.

"You have thrown everything off balance, stranger," Kikyou reasoned, ignoring Inuyasha's presence at her shoulder.

"My name is Kagome," she said mockingly.

"Fine, Kagome," Kikyou said dryly, "With your presence here, we have two Shikon no Tamas and two of the same soul.  It is not meant to be that way."

Kagome could feel her eyelids drooping slightly.  It was as if sleep was weighing down on her magically.

"You will sleep…unharmed…until one who cares not for the Shikon comes to free you.  It must be a male, full youkai," Kikyou said, smirking.  "Your chances of ever seeing daylight again are now fully diminished to virtually none."

Everything she said was feeding into Kagome's mind, though Kagome, herself, did not know it.  To her, it seemed everything was leaving, turning into a silent, peaceful blackness.

"When you wake, you will be bound to that youkai, so that you two are never more than thirty feet apart," Kikyou continued, still smirking.  "Goodnight, dear reincarnate."

From that point on, Kagome could see no more.  Her eyes closed, blanketing her in a drowsy slumber.  One voice remained with her, speaking softly to her, giving her strength.

"Kagome," the voice from the Shikon called, "No harm will come to you…you **will** live again…we will guarantee your survival above hers…"

Inuyasha watched in awe as the rebellious girl grew limp, and her eyes closed slowly.  His hand reached out towards her, but he pulled back when it a searing hot pain ran up his arm.

"You cannot go near her, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, still wearing her smirk.  "You are not full demon…and you **do** hold desires for the Shikon."

Inuyasha looked at the miko in surprise.  _Kikyou…ever since she was brought back to life…she's been…so…cruel._  Looking at the girl, called Kagome, again, he sighed, leaping up into a nearby tree.  _She's right, though.  There's virtually no one, man or youkai, who does not desire the Shikon for their own purposes._

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Sorry the second chapter took so long to update…I totally forgot how Kag and Sess were supposed to fall in love!  ^_^;;;;  Aren't I smart?  Anyways, my Microsoft Word on my laptop won't work…it's making me REALLY angry.  If anyone knows how to fix this problem, please e-mail me!  Or, you could tell me in your review.  Okay, another thing, our stupid router only works at night…and I mean, like, late night, so I don't really have that much time to update.  Last, if anyone needs an editor, e-mail me!  ^_^  I know, my stories are probably full of errors, but that's only because I never read them over!  ^_^;;;  Well…umm…suggestions are welcome, as always.  ^_^  Thanks!

P.S.  Sorry to any and all Kikyou fans.  I just don't…really…like her.  She's just…so…I mean…she's like Yui in Fushigi Yuugi.  Kind of…crazy and…overdramatic…you-stole-my-lover type thing.  Yeah.

P.P.S.  If anyone needs translations for a Japanese word in the story, just put in your review!  I'll tell you in the next chapter!  ^_^

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Miko- priestess


	3. Misted

A/N:  Most of you have probably guessed the savior by now.  Yes!  It is Naraku!

Readers:  *fall and glare angrily at Dark Star*

Nonono!  Scratch that!  *shuffles papers*  Ahhh, yes!  You will find out in the story!  ^_~

Enjoy!

P.S.  I'm short on inspirations for this one, I think I only have one or two.  =_=;;;

Disclaimer:  Fluffy-chan, sadly, does not belong to anyone *pulls him out of Fluffy fans' grasps* but Ms. Takahashi.  *secretly steals Sess and locks him in the closet*

Sesshoumaru

Chapter Three

As he glided through the crisp morning air, Sesshoumaru scanned the land below him for any trouble.  After all, the only job he had as the Western Lord-to-be was to protect the people of the land.  It was not long until the throne was finally turned over to him.  In fact, it was sometime this month.  Though it was he who would rule the whole of the Western Lands, it was his father's will to give Inuyasha a limited amount of land to deem as his own.  Sesshoumaru was grateful for the ruling position.  Had it been Inuyasha to be Lord, it would have embarrassed him greatly as the older and firstborn son.  In the near-distance, he could see his own home, a section of the castle grounds with its own 'house'.  Though it was only a part of the castle, it was humongous, large enough to accommodate 150 people.  In it, resided about thirty servants, Jaken, Rin, and himself.  He sped up, eager to finally go 'home' and clean himself up; he was a mess.  Landing in the balcony of his room, he pushed open the simple light wooden doors.  His familiar room greeted his sight, relaxing his tense muscles.  A soft breeze whispered through the open doors to the balcony, lifting the soft white silk of the curtains of the windows and bed.  Soft golden rays shone through, casting the room into a cozy warmth.  The dark brown wood of the bed illuminated into a reddish color and back to brown as shadows flicked over them.  Sesshoumaru smiled.  This was the simplicity of his life; day in and day out...before Rin came.  As the gentle wind lifted the curtains of the canopy bed, he saw her curled up form on his bed, sleeping soundly.  Shuffling quietly into the room, he opened the door to the hallway, sliding it silently closed behind him.  He strode quietly through the halls, his feet carrying him of their own accord to the bathroom.

Sniffing the air, he found that Jaken was asleep as well.  A couple servants had just gotten up, sensing his presence and starting to prepare a meal.  He stopped, sliding a wooden door open to reveal a hot spring surrounded by flowerbeds and a few cherry trees.  A magic spell had put the room into an enchantment, making it take up no space at all in the castle, yet in actuality at the same time, be immense and filled with plant life that could not normally live without sunlight.  It was as if time was made separate in this room, flowing of its own will.  He threw his clothes and armor carelessly aside, knowing that one of the servants would eventually come to pick it up, as well as leave another change of clothing.  Quickly, he slipped into the comfortably hot water, almost wanting to purr at the strange sensation it always created.  Sesshoumaru cupped his hands into the water and splashed it on his face, seeming to cleanse him of any worrying thoughts.  Diving under, he swam through the depths of the spring, certain thoughts surfacing as he glided through the tranquil water.  _That girl..._  His mind recalled the events of the former night, vividly displaying the human girl to him.  Her actions were questionable, as well as her intelligence.  To not know the Prince of the Western Lands was very...strange.  It was as if she had come from another world.  Everyone knew the lord of his or her lands.  In fact, they had to pay tribute to him every month, on the 13th day.  It was the myth that if one did not pay tribute, a terrible fate would befall them on midnight of the 13th.  _Foolish humans_.

Somehow, it had occurred to him that this girl was, perhaps, very unique.  Not only was the way she dressed very...revealing...but it was a totally different style from even the most modern kimonos that women adorned.  Her hair had not been tied, as it should have been, and her shoes were different.  The blue-gray eyes that had looked at him with sympathy had glinted with courage, like no other woman would have.  _Yes,_ he decided, _she must not be of this world_.  He surfaced and dived down again, turning his thoughts to another matter.  _When should I visit Inuyasha_?  Turning over onto his back, he swam backwards through the clear water.  'Three days.'  That settled, he surfaced again, removing himself from the water.  He grabbed a towel conveniently placed at the side of the spring.  Slipping on a robe, also set out for him, he went about drying himself.

~*~*~

It seemed as if a black veil had been thrown over her, blocking her from the rest of the world.  Kagome sat against the wall of her prison, the black void of the Shikon no Tama protecting her from the toils of day.  She could barely feel the spot on her shoulder, which had received the enchanted arrow from the bitch Kikyou.  She growled, kicking at the blank air in front of her.  Who knows when she would be rescued...IF she would be rescued... _What kind of male youkai exists that would not want the Shikon?_  Silently, with its own walls, Kagome had been educated, told the story of the Jewel of Four Souls.  Of course, what the voice of the jewel told her was nothing compared to its true history.  There were many secrets still yet to be discovered.  Now, the voice spoke to her again, taking a body to accompany it.

"Kagome," the male called, starting to take form in front of her.

His figure was not one that frightened her.  He had come to her many times with the past several hours.  The voice was still light and musical, warm and comforting, yet serious and demanding.  Smooth silky jet-black hair fell loosely down to his waist, seeming to give a light luster.  Emerald green eyes peered warmly at her, seeming to smile brightly even in the drab conditions of the Shikon.  This man had been a constant source of comfort in this lonely void.  She did not yet know his name, but he looked familiar, faintly.  Something sparked vaguely inside of her, and she had taken to calling him Seisho.  Inside her head, she described him as 'beautiful' and not as 'handsome' though he could be easily called either.  He was tall, well built.

"Yes, Seisho?" she answered, looking lazily up at him.

He frowned slightly, sitting down next to her.  "You're growing lazy."

"There isn't anything to do," she said scornfully, kicking again at the floor that wasn't there.

"There is much to do, just not in this timeless void," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I meant and you know that," Kagome said, looking over at him.

He was dressed in an emerald green kimono, matching perfectly with his unnatural eyes.  Of course, Kagome's eyes were unnatural as well.  Seisho, as he was called, smiled at the Chosen One, the one to carry the jewel.  "Someone will come for you very soon," he assured, pulling her onto his lap.

Kagome gasped softly before settling down in the silky kimono.  "How do you know?" she asked, staring into the blank space before them.

"I know what I know," he said simply, holding her lightly.

The bitterness shot into her seemed to evaporate in his arms.  His presence was mysterious, surreal.  She silently wished to herself that he would always be there for her.

"You are worried," he stated clearly, resting his chin on her head.

"Yes...in a way," she said, smiling.

"What is there to be worried about?" Seisho asked, nuzzling his face in her soft hair.

"Will I truly be rescued?" she asked uncertainly, twirling a lock of his hair that strayed to her shoulder.

"Do you not trust my word?"

"Yes, of course I do, but..."

"I see...so in a way, you wish not be rescued," he said, a bit puzzled.

Kagome did not answer, instead staring out across the great expanse of the void.  Finally, she sighed, leaning against him.  "Are you real, Seisho?"

The figure smiled gently.  "Do you think I am real?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered slowly.  "You're here, with me, but you weren't there in reality."

_This is dumb.  I haven't even known the guy for a whole day!_  Yet, still.  Kagome felt a strong bond to him.  Something about this mysterious person promised protection to her, trust, life, hope.  It seemed, right now, that he was her lifeline.  Or maybe, perhaps, it was only because he was the sole person other than her in this wretched place.

"I am real in this place, in this time.  Yet, I am also real in the outside world, yet as a spirit in the Shikon Jewel," he said softly.

Though she was confused, for now, she was satisfied with his answer.  "I will find you in the real world," she said, feeling herself drift back to sleep.  "I will find you, Seisho."

Seisho held her gently, watching silently as she fell back into the slow rhythms of sleep.  "Find me," he whispered to her sleeping form, inhaling the sweet scent of her body, "Return me to what I once was..."

A/N:  oooooo...cliffhanger...of sorts.  well, hope ya liked it!  Ideas are starting to spark!  ^_^  Suggestions (always) welcome!  I may be making the OC a little obvious, but yeah.  ^.~  I luvya all!  More reviews=faster chapters!!!  ^.^  I'm not gonna post until I reach the 100th review!  (I know, it sounds selfish, but it should give me some time to think.  NO MULTIPLE REVIEW ENTRIES!!!)  Thanks a bunch!

~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~


	4. Goals

A/N: I know many people don't read author's notes...I don't so very often, myself *sheepish grin* but I DO, occasionally, and I would appreciate it if you did as well. ^_^ Just a small favor to ask. ^_^ Believe me, if I don't read your notes, it's only because I ABSOLUTELY ADORE YOUR STORY!!!! And there WILL be a few occassions where I adore your work yet still read the notes. ^_^ Depends on my mood. Well! *cough* On to business...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the girl called Kagome, his hand straying towards her as she lay motionless against the trunk of a large tree, called the God Tree by many. An electric shock ran up his arm, causing him to retrieve his hand in contempt. Rubbing his shocked hand, he glared at the unknowing girl.  
  
  
"Stupid wench," he muttered, leaping into the branches of a nearby tree.  
  
  
Really, he didn't know why he bothered to keep such a streadfast vigil over her. It wasn't as if anything could harm her. Obviously, no human could get through the barrier, or hanyou for that fact. And to add to that, the male full youkai that COULD go through had to have no purposes for the Shikon no Tama. Sighing, he shook his head in pity for the dumb girl who had so easily thrown him against the trunk of a tree.  
  
  
Hopping down, he looked more closely at the human girl. The Shikon no Tama hanging around her neck cloned that of Kikyou's. Amazingly, the wench also bore an astonishing resemblance to the un-dead miko. If one did not know either of the girls well, he or she probably would not be able to set them apart. He, however, loved Kikyou more than anything in the whole damned world; it would be very sad, or rather pitiful, on his part if he could not tell the two females apart. Kagome's hair looked a lot like Kikyou's, except for the fact that it didn't have that heavy silk look, more like soft, thin, flowing silk. Her eyes, though closed in peaceful sleep, seemed bright with life all the time, whereas Kikyou's seemed always to be in mourning, deep depression and lonliness clawing away at her once caring soul. Inuyasha frowned, once again taking refuge in the shadowed branches of the tall trees. Kikyou had changed. She was more vengeful and malevolent. It was as if her death had awaken something hateful inside of her, and it had consumed her whole being. Now, she seemed not to be the caring, quiet, gently-loving Kikyou he had once known and loved, but a stone barrier that now covered the miko. Inuyasha wasn't even sure if he loved her anymore...'Of course I love her! Love never dies!' Even as he assured himself in his thoughts, doubts rose like the smoke of a cackling fire. Pushing his thoughts aside, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, ready for a nice, long nap.  
  
  
Below, Kikyou stared up through the foliage of the boughs. Her eyes, shining with a deep longing and lonliness, were ice blue. She looked to the girl next to her, examining her a little more closely. 'Yes, I'm positive this is my reincarnate. No one else could possess the Shikon.' Looking down to her own jewel, she noticed it glowed an eerie gray color. Startled, she pulled it off her neck and held it in front of her. The glow seemed to increase in brightness, yet also dull. A low hiss seemed to originate from the jewel, directed toward her. She stared at it a moment before replacing it on her neck. The Shikon was acting strangely, as if it had a life of its own. Kikyou snorted. 'A life of its own. Nonsense.' Throwing a look of contempt at the peacefully slumbering girl, Kikyou glided off to the nearby spring to bathe.  
  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, her vision taking in as much as it could. Something was here. 'Impossible...nothing can penetrate the walls of the Shikon.' Her eyes darted around the black void, trying to pick up the familiar presence of Seisho. Disappointed, she found she couldn't locate him; his earilier position holding her was abandoned, leaving her to lean on the invisible wall. Somewhere, she sensed movement, yet not physical movement. It was as if the air was stirring, trying to hold thoughts together into a physical being. Maybe Seisho was coming?  
  
  
"Seisho?" Kagome called uncertainly, narrowing her eyes to a stranger beginning to solidify in front of her.  
  
  
"No," the female voice replied, a body slowly beginning to take shape.  
  
  
The woman had long, silky, black hair, held in a low ponytail by a ribbon of fine silk. Her features seeemed a bit familiar; she had dark lashes lining her emerald green eyes. 'Yes, in fact she looks like Seisho...' Kagome, though comforted somewhat by her familiar appearance, regarded her warily. Her clothes were that of royalty, with the best embroidery and texture. A sad smile penetrated her features, casting somewhat of a warm atmosphere around the two females.  
  
  
"Are you the other spirit of the Shikon?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
  
"Soul," the woman corrected, bowing slightly, "I am the other soul called Naora."  
  
  
Kagome glanced at her strangely before rising and returning the curt bow. Trust no one, after all. At seeing the short bow, Naora laughed good-naturedly. Kagome again looked at the woman strangely, her curiosity rising as she looked the woman up and down. Really, her resemblance to Seisho was astonishing. Their eyes shown with a caressing love, yet radiated something more...like sadness...loss...lonliness. As she wondered about their relation, Naora interrupted.  
  
  
"I can sense your distrust, Chosen One," she said matter-of-factly, smiling warmly at Kagome.  
  
  
The girl looked to Naora in surprise, a wave of comfort slowly washing over her. 'I can trust her.' Hesitantly, she smiled back, bowing her head.  
  
  
"I apologize," she said sincerely.  
  
  
"There is no need, daughter," Naora reassured. "As you assume, I do have a relation to Seisho."  
  
  
Kagome's mouth gaped open. "I..."  
  
  
"There is no need to explain," the woman said, smiling warmly. "Can you trust me now?"  
  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
Naora nodded before continuing. "You have yet to learn of this Sacred Jewel, daughter. And yet, there is little I can tell you, now."  
  
  
Kagome, too, nodded, confirming that she understood.  
  
  
"Your time here runs short," Naora admonished, gesturing to the black void around her.  
  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking about leaving Seisho. For some odd reason, the thought depressed her to no ends. 'It's not possible to love an entity inside of a jewel.' She pondered on that for a moment. 'What is love?' Her thoughts were thrown aside by Naora's commanding, yet gentle, voice.  
  
  
"You must know this," Naora said carefully, "There are four entities of the Shikon, as the name suggests. They were created from the light of a sad heart. You must bring them together in the real world; find those entities, those other two, as the Chosen One."  
  
  
"Why was I chosen?" Kagome asked, a bit dazed by her task.  
  
  
"Because you are of pure heart, of innocence and compassion, the strong will to cure and love," Naora answered, smiling.  
  
  
"Oh," Kagome answered simply. 'Two more souls I must find...' "How will I know who the souls are?"  
  
  
"You will know," Naora assured, smiling sadly, "You are the Chosen One, gifted with your unique abilities."  
  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome asked desperately, as Naora's figure became less solid.  
  
  
"That is for you to find out," she whispered, mysteriously disappearing into the air.  
  
  
Kagome was once again alone and sleep took hold of her. 'I must find them...and I must find Seisho.'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned against the trunk of a large tree, sitting on one of the central branches. The breeze played softly through the whispering leaves, casting nature's warm breath across his face. Since he was at home, he adorned a blue kimono, in the style of Inuyasha's. None of the usual armor was visable, nor were the swords he constantly held at his waist. Below, he kept a sharp vigil over Rin, scurrying around in the field of wildflowers. Had the garden been their location, it would have been a total wreck by now. He sighed again, shaking his head sadly as he watched the energetic girl pluck everything 'pretty' from the forsaken field. 'Two more days...' In two days, he would visit Inuyasha. Shaking the thoughts of his half-brother away, he pulled at the far reaches of his memory for something long lost to him.  
  
  
Parts of a picture were scattered across his mind. Black, raven black, hair flowed like his. Everything seemed like him, except for the fact that this was a human, a human who possessed emerald green eyes with warmth and sadness. His garb was that of royalty. The boy like him reached out, crying desperately, and then, the image disappeared altogether, replaced by that of a woman. Her eyes reflected the emotions of the boy like him, though her lips were turned in a sad smile. She was standing at his bedside as a young pup. Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the forehead, yet he lay there in deep sleep, completely unaware.  
  
  
"Goodbye, my dear Sesshoumaru," she whispered, tears flowing from her emerald green eyes.  
  
  
'Mother...' Sesshoumaru fell out of his reverie. This time, he had gotten so much more than he usually did. The pictures fell together, and he had recognize his mother...but who was the other boy...so much like him, yet a human?  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called cheerily through the branches of the great tree.  
  
  
Sighing yet again, he jumped down next to the little girl. "Yes, Rin?"  
  
  
"When is Sesshoumaru-sama going to live in a castle and be a king?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
"Soon, very soon, Rin," he answered in a melancholy tone, "Why do you ask?"  
  
  
"Because...Rin wants to live in a castle!" she said desperately, trying to hide something.  
  
  
"Why, Rin, do you wish to know?" he asked again, disbelieving of her desire to live in a castle.  
  
  
"Because," the little girl paused, as if deciding whether to tell her father figure or not, "because kings always have queens, and they love each other, and Rin will have a mother and a family again!"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was a bit shocked by the little girl's ambitious response. "Rin..." he paused, not sure what to say. She was a human. He couldn't just say 'Love does not exist for youkai.' Finally, he decided on giving her a look and commanding her inside. The toddler cheerily agreed and left into the confines of the home. 'Love...what is love?' Deep inside, he knew he had sometime experienced the emotion. Someone had loved him when he was young...very young...and then...they had...left? Died? He couldn't remember, but sometime, he knew, he would have to try to dig deeper into his memory, to finally solve the mystery to his past.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I know. I was extremely cruel to go for 100 reviews, but you know, had to have time to think and it worked! I have more inspirations and the plot is more refined. ^.~ Love the support! By the way, note to all readers:  
Please review. Not only does it show your support to the author, but it encourages them. I, myself, love to recieve reviews. Though I cannot promise chapters at a certain number of reviews, it encourages me to write. It's really a nice feeling to know that people actually bother to read your stories and compliment or critique. It makes you feel more than just a person out of the billions of people on Earth. So, please, whenever you have the time, review. It really pushes up self-esteem and urges the writer to keep on writing. ^_^ I know I'm not very convincing, but if you have spare time, review; it really helps authors.  
  
~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~ 


	5. Released and Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: **    Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:            **PG-13; possible language, just in case

**Summary:       **What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?  Sess/Kag

**Genre:**            Romance/Drama

**A/N:**                Okay, so I HAD my little 'moment' in the last chapter about the reviews.  ^^'  Well, anyways, continuing on.  I'm really sorry for the late update (as usual).  I just wasn't inspired to write!  ^^'  Oh yeah, on another note, I am HIGHLY CONSIDERING starting two more stories…tell me what you think!  (I know, I already have five going…^^')  Onto the story!

S e s s h o u m a r u 

_Chapter Five_

October 2002

Two days, it seems, had come and gone in a flash.  Before Sesshoumaru knew it, he was gliding towards Inuyasha's so-called territory.  The warm afternoon air played over his face, basking him in comforting warmth.  Below him, the world was spread out in a blanket of green and blue, embroidered with sandy brown.  Humans were specks, water glittered with the golden reflection of the golden disk called the sun.  He sighed.  If only his life were as peaceful as the scene portrayed underneath him...  Alas, it was not to be.  Recognizing the familiar surroundings of Inuyasha's Forest, Sesshoumaru silently landed in a clearing with a well in the center.  A light scent hung in the air, the scent of fresh roses and light rain.  He recognized it as the scent of the strange girl he had met on first attempt at coming to Inuyasha.  Scowling, he recalled the events of that day, causing him a minor wound.  To say the least, it disgraced him to be harmed in any way by that pathetic brother of his.  Muttering something about incompetent half-breeds, he made his way briskly to his brother's location.

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha could smell him before anything else.  He quietly noted to himself that Sesshoumaru **would** be here to discuss the matters of land ownership.  After all, Inuyasha was promised a portion of the vast kingdom known as the Western Lands.  Gazing down from his perch in a tree, he looked across to Kagome.  For a while now, he had been keeping watch over her.  It seemed he owed something to her, felt that he had to apologize in some way for Kikyou's actions.  A plan formed in his mischievous mind, and he leaped quietly from his tree to the one Kagome had been stuck to.  _This better work…_  Going over his predictions in his mind, he waited for Sesshoumaru to emerge.

~*~*~*~*~

Alarmed by the sudden shock of something, Kagome's eyes snapped open, greeted by the strange sensation of waning afternoon light.  _Where am I?_  She looked dazedly around at her surroundings.  Pinned to a tree, she was set in the center of a clearing, surrounded then by dense forest.  Snorting, she remembered the grim events leading up to her current state.  _But wait…  _Kagome thought for a moment, truly puzzled.  _Why am I awake???_  Glancing over at her shoulder, she noted she still had the arrow lodged where it had always been.  Forever, it seemed.  She mentally groaned.  _What now?!_

Sesshoumaru drew closer to his brother's location, the hanyou's scent slightly altered by someone else's.  Curious, he focused his senses on the other smell, the distinct aroma of roses invading his mind.  _She's still here?_  As he cleared the boundary of trees, he was caught by surprise at the girl there.  She was dangling, quite strange to see, on a tree, held up by a single arrow.  Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked closer and was startled by the sound of her sharp voice.  He hadn't realized she was alive…

"Hey!" she called sternly.  Time away from society wasn't the best thing for her manners.

Raising an eyebrow at the daring call, he walked steadily closer.  "What are you doing here, wench?" he questioned coolly.

"I don't have the time," she answered, glaring malevolently at him.  _If he wants the Shikon, then screw him._  For a moment, she pondered asking him whether he **did** want the jewel or not.  _Then again, being bonded to him doesn't sound too appealing._  Of course, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life stuck to a tree…one or the other…Kagome sighed.

Inside the walls of her mind, she heard a melodious voice call out to her.

"You will be leaving us shortly," Seisho admonished.

"No!" Kagome argued, unaware that she was yelling aloud.  "I don't know what to do!"

"You know, you just have not come to know as of yet…"

Kagome, desperately confused called out one last time.  "Seisho!"

Sesshoumaru was clearly confused.  Had she just said 'Seisho'?  The name seemed familiar to him…in the distant corners of his mind.  Yet…it sounded a lot like his name.  Looking for some sort of explanation, he observed the girl, her face contorted in a desperate plea.

Creeping carefully to the tip of the branch, behind Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha carefully planned his movements…

~*~*~*~*~

            Kikyou jerked from her nap.  Nestled in the arms of a tree, she had been peacefully slumbering until…something…had brought her back to reality.  She could feel it in her bones.  Something was amiss.  It was strange.  The feeling was like that of when Inuyasha's brother had been so close, on that day that she had been killed.  All of it was an oddity, really.  She was unsure of how she was brought back to life, but here she was; that was undeniable.  Kikyou closed her eyes and shuddered at the fearful memory of Sesshoumaru, the heartless prince of the Western Lands.  She remembered everything with startling clarity.

~*~*~*~*~

            _The feeling of foreboding was nearly overwhelming.  Yet, she took no heed, ignoring her instincts and continuing to collect the herbs she sought.  As the seconds ticked by, the instinctual warning would not wane, and it was then that she noticed there must have been someone there.  Kikyou ignored the presence, deciding to attack only if it were the one to attack.  Perhaps, this was her first mistake.  She blinked and found the figure of Inuyasha's half-brother in front of her, glaring down condescendingly at her.  The youkai said nothing for a while, letting silence weave its spell between them.  Inuyasha's wench seemed not to fear him, something that angered him slightly._

_            "Where is Inuyasha?" he demanded softly, golden eyes boring into her gray ones._

_            "I don't think I need to tell you that," Kikyou answered, equally as soft._

_            "Tell me, or you will regret it," the regal youkai threatened, eyes flashing dangerously._

_            Kikyou raised her hand, her palm facing outwards towards him.  Mistake number two.  Her hand glowed eerily.  "I will say nothing," she said coldly._

_            Sesshoumaru chuckled harshly.  Caught off guard, Kikyou lowered her hand slightly, and then, she was pinned to a tree.  Poisonous claws were set strategically in front of her face and golden eyes stared uncaring at her.  Kikyou paled ever so slightly._

_            "I will ask again," Sesshoumaru said calmly, threateningly, "Where is Inuyasha?"_

            Inuyasha, help me…  _Kikyou shook her head as much as she could, her throat being grasped tightly by the beautiful youkai.  She could feel Inuyasha's presence somewhere in the near-distance.  Maybe, Sesshoumaru would leave her alone now…  No.  She couldn't ever think that way.  Sesshoumaru was a danger to Inuyasha, her loved, her most dear.  She would not allow him to harm Inuyasha.  Kikyou raised her chin arrogantly to him.  All fear disappeared.  Momentarily._

_            Sesshoumaru glared at her.  "You are making this more difficult than I intended for it to be, wench."_

_            Still, Kikyou kept her chin raised stubbornly, daring him to kill her.  _Strike three, you're out._  Without so much as a blink, Sesshoumaru allowed the poison to drip from his claws.  He knew Inuyasha was fast approaching, and he waited until his half-brother could see him fully.  Then, right there, in his presence, Sesshoumaru swiped his deadly claws, and Kikyou lay in a bloody heap at the base of a tree.  The basket of herbs she had been collecting was strewn at her feet.  No one crossed Sesshoumaru and lived.  That done, he smirked at his brother's shocked face and leapt off through the cover of the forest._

            Kikyou was dimly aware of what was going on.  She could faintly see Inuyasha's intent golden eyes on her.  Those golden eyes…so much like that of her killer…  Visibly, she winced at his touch.  Now, she was scared.  And there, she died, fear evident in her clouded gray eyes.  If anything, she wanted revenge for her death.  She would teach that arrogant youkai…if she ever lost the fear of those golden eyes…

~*~*~*~*~

            Kikyou snapped out of her reverie.  Inuyasha could be in danger.  After all, her instincts had warned her once.  Maybe they were warning her again.  Hurting her was one thing but hurting Inuyasha…Kikyou's fists clenched.  The un-dead priestess pushed herself out of the cradling arms of the tree and allowed her intuition to guide her to the danger.  Inuyasha was hers.  No one would hurt him as long as she walked this Earth.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome lost touch with Seisho, frowning deeply as she missed the warmth of his presence in her mind.  She was **so** confused!  Clenching her fists at her sides, she was surprised she could move…her left arm at least, the right arm was immobile because of the damn arrow.

"You!" she shouted at Sesshoumaru, glaring him down.  "Do you wish to use the Shikon no Tama?"

Again, Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

Inuyasha, knowing his brother, in fact, did **not** need the Shikon, quickly leaped down, left unnoticed by Sesshoumaru until the last minute.  Aggressively, he shoved his half brother into Kagome.  The youkai stumbled and fell into Kagome, catching her off guard.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, Sesshoumaru's lips just…dare I say…fell into Kagome's?  For a split second in the flowing river of time, their lips were locked together, and Inuyasha smirked.  Now, if everything would go as planned…

Kagome, livid and irritated, shoved the youkai off her.  In an attempt to regain balance, Sesshoumaru reached out, trying to grab something, her arm, her wrist, her hair, he didn't care, to steady himself.  His fingers closed around the enchanted arrow and with a light tug, it came out, evaporating in his hand.  Luckily for his ego, he steadied himself and glared at the girl.  It wasn't like he **meant** to fall into her.

With the elimination of the arrow, Kagome fell out of her spot with a thud, landing on her rear.  She, in return, glared at him.  It took a full ten seconds to realize she was no longer stuck to that wretched tree.  Smiling brightly, she quickly got up and kicked a root protruding from the ground.  _Take that you dumb tree!_  However, her smile quickly faded as she recalled the conditions of her broken spell.  Her face pale, she turned to Sesshoumaru, whom she would get to know **extremely** well.

He, in turn, gazed back in confusion.  Everything had happened so fast!  Growling, he spun around to face a madly grinning Inuyasha.

"**YOU**…" his voice shook with quiet menace.  The events so far had been humiliating to say the least.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha responded, smirking.  His arms were crossed over his chest.

Kagome groaned.  "And I suppose **you** know the conditions of the spell as well?" she asked Inuyasha.

Still smirking, he nodded.  "Just look at the happy couple!"

Sesshoumaru, in a flash, had him pinned to a tree.  Sesshoumaru missed nothing.  "**What** conditions of **what** spell?" he demanded, his voice a low growl.

"My spell," Kikyou answered hesitantly, stepping gracefully into the clearing.  She eyed Inuyasha disdainfully.

"What spell, may I ask, is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to her coldly.

Sesshoumaru liked to know what was going on, after all, he was usually the one in control.  But it seemed, to his distaste, that the tables had turned.

"Well, Sesshoumaru," Kagome spat, walking towards him with determined steps.  "This **bitch** enchanted an arrow that would put me to sleep until someone," she said, ticking a list off on her fingers, "who is youkai, male, and holds no desires for the Shikon no Tama comes to pull the arrow out.  In case you haven't noticed, you fit the bill perfectly.  And she did this, may I add, with the selfish desire of her survival over mine."

At this point, Kagome glared at Kikyou, who in turn, turned an icy gaze back.

"When I was freed," Kagome continued, staring deliberately at Sesshoumaru, "I would be bonded to this person through an invisible link.  We, now, thanks to Inuyasha," she said, whipping her gaze to the hanyou for a moment, "are bonded physically.  We may not move more than thirty feet apart.  For the rest, you will have to ask our favorite bitch here."  With that, her icy glare turned to Kikyou.

Kikyou was, in a way, afraid to speak.  She didn't want to even spare a glance at the youkai lord.  Looking to Inuyasha for help, she made no indication to answer.  Too bad for her, Sesshoumaru was getting impatient.

"Well?"

Kikyou stuttered for a moment, deciding it was best to answer and not be killed.  She did not know the extent of her re-living abilities.  Gathering up her courage, she acted as if absolutely nothing had happened between them.  "You must be on the same level," she said simply, quietly.  "In a way, you will mirror each other.  No object or person can come between you physically; they would receive a…punishment…simply put."  Inside, she was terrified.  Outside, the trembling of her hands inside her sleeve verified her fear masked by her cold visage.  She paused, adding as an afterthought, "You cannot harm me," she said to Kagome.  "Occasionally, we each should pass out, but other than that, your existence is no longer a threat to me.  It is, however, a flaw in time."

"And why can't you just perform the spell again to save yourself the trouble?" Kagome asked venomously.  Actually, she wouldn't quite mind if she went back to Seisho.

"Spells don't work twice," Kikyou responded bleakly.

Sesshoumaru, taking all of this in, smirked slightly before moving away from Kagome and putting Inuyasha's body between them.  The hanyou was quickly rewarded with unconsciousness and a nice, long nap.  So, the punishment wasn't so dire…too bad for Sesshoumaru.

"**You're** taking this quite well," Kagome hissed at him.

"You're sure that all of this is true?  Taking it from a walking corpse?" he responded monotonously.

"Go ahead and try to move more than thirty feet," Kagome answered, crossing her arms.

"Very well."

Sesshoumaru jumped once and was ready to leap off a second time when he found he couldn't.  Growling, he jumped upwards and heard a terrified shriek behind him.  Kagome moved with him, though she had no control over any of it.  She was just floating dangerously in the air.  When Sesshoumaru landed, Kagome fell through the branches of the God Tree, the tree she had been pinned to.  She landed quite forcefully on her feet, standing upright, but when plummeting through the tree branches, she received a cut on her cheek.  A thin stream of blood flowed from it, and she winced.  Similarly, a cut appeared on Sesshoumaru's flawless face.  They both turned to glare at Kikyou.

Kikyou fidgeted under the youkai lord's gaze.  "Y-you mirror each other.  If one gets injured in any way, the other will as well," she explained.  _I'm not afraid of him.  I'm not._  Her posture straightened slightly.  _I **will** have my revenge._  "Therefore, if one dies, the other does as well."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both shocked to say the least.  The girl glanced desperately around, wishing this were a dream.  "Is there any way to break this bond?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kikyou looked thoughtful for a moment.  This was going to be a great revenge.  She didn't even have to kill him directly.  An imperceptible smirk graced her features.  "No."

**A/N:    **Okay, I re-posted.  I'll start responding to reviews in the next chapter.  Hopefully, this is improved slightly.  And there's more of a twist on it.  ^^'  It's all very irrational right now, I know, and I apologize.  Suggestions appreciated!  ^_^

**IMPORTANT!**  This [notice] was posted in "Merged Souls" as well.  Please, if you wish to receive e-mail updates from me and don't already, then please give me your e-mail address in your review somewhere.  I will **not**, I repeat, I will **not** go looking for an e-mail address in a signed review.  If you **do** submit a signed review, include your e-mail in the review somewhere.  ^_^  **Everyone** will receive a review response unless specified otherwise by the reviewer.  ^_^  Thanks for reading!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~****_


	6. Truce

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Summary:**    What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?  Sess/Kag

**Rating:**         PG-13 for language and just in case

**Genre:**          Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hey!  ^.~  I love the support for this story!  I really don't deserve all the attention cause my writing's so mediocre.  ^^;  Thanks anyways, though.  ^_^  Before now, I haven't really thought about the end, but now that it comes to my attention, I'm not quite sure of the actual plot other than the relationship development.  -.-;;  Worry not, though!  I will come up with **something**!  I also may start my Nar/Kag soon.  ^_^  Now, without further ado, Sesshoumaru, chapter six!

**PS:**               Before we begin, I'd like to say that Chapter Five was changed drastically, and because of that, **some** things may not make sense.  I advise you go back and read it over.  Please?

S e s s h o u m a r u 

Chapter Five

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both shocked to say the least.  The girl glanced desperately around, wishing this were a dream.  "Is there any way to break this bond?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kikyou looked thoughtful for a moment.  This was going to be a great revenge.  She didn't even have to kill him directly!  An imperceptible smirk graced her features.  "No."

Chapter Six

December 2002

Kagome sighed as she soared through the sky at breakneck speeds.  She was poised as if she was sitting at a chair, legs and arms crossed while leaning back slightly.  Casting a brief glance towards the being ahead of her, known as Sesshoumaru, the girl muttered something about arrogant inu-youkai.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched slightly before appearing in front of the girl.

          "Would you care to repeat that?" he asked calmly, dangerously.

Kagome sent him a glare that would freeze fire and then ignored him entirely.  Since he was no longer moving forward, they had momentarily stopped, and it felt very alien to a never-been-airborne Kagome.  _How do I get myself stuck in these kind of situations?_  Absently, she fingered the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  It was cool to the touch but sent waves of warmth through her fingertips.

You have a mission to accomplish… 

Blinking, Kagome looked down towards the jewel which had…spoken?  _Seisho?_

The strange girl had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was not actually **here**.  Puzzled, the Western Lord floated closer to her, until they were almost nose-to-nose.  He waved a hand in front of her face.  No response.  Her mouth moved momentarily, forming a two-syllable word.  He couldn't make out what it was, but she was starting to annoy him.

          _Utilize your bond…the Western Lord will be of use…_

Kagome nodded.  She would do anything, **anything** at all for Seisho.  Even if that meant traveling around with **this** pompous pretty-boy.  The blue-gray eyes lost their glazed look and focused.  Unfortunately, the first thing, or rather person, she saw was Sesshoumaru and his deep golden eyes.  Surprised, she yelped and gave a swift kick to his chest, pushing herself backwards in the air.  Of course, with the circumstances of their bond, she also felt the hard thump against her chest.

          "Ow!!!"

Sesshoumaru sent the ignorant girl a glare.  "One more of your foolish actions, wench…"

"I understand the conditions of our physical bond, **my Lord**," she bit sarcastically, "You need not spare your **almighty** breath with words I am already familiar with."

He was a bit taken aback.  Was she always this disagreeable?  Perhaps it was just the fact of being pinned to a tree for a couple days.  Sesshoumaru could already tell this bond was going to cause more than major problems.  With a scowl etched on his elegant face, he turned about-face and continued to streak towards his castle.  She was **definitely** going to be a pain in the ass.

Shivering, she silently thanked the Fates that she was the one bonded to him.  If she had been Kikyou…Kagome shivered again.  She did not want to deal with this dangerous and silent youkai Lord.  She didn't think she had the courage.

~*~*~*~*~

_          "Is there any way to break this bond?" Sesshoumaru demanded._

_          "No," Kikyou answered curtly, a slight smirk visible on her features._

_The demon lord, enraged by her foolish antics, lunged toward the un-dead priestess, claws extended and dripping with poison.  His lust for blood and revenge was almost tangible as he drew nearer.  Mere milliseconds turned into hours, and he stopped, frozen with his talons two inches away from their mark._

_          "DAMMIT WOMAN!  TAKE A STEP FORWARD!" he cursed loudly._

_To Kagome or Kikyou, they were not sure of whom he was addressing.  Either way, he would've gotten the desired effect had even one of them taken his command.  Kikyou was frozen in horror, her death only a few inches away.  Kagome gasped, having been unaware of Sesshoumaru's strength and will to kill.  After a few moments, Kikyou seemed to have recovered her composure and stood up straight again, inching near Sesshoumaru's outstretched claws.  A sinister grin cut her features._

_          "Temper, temper, Sesshoumaru-sama," she admonished, waving a finger back and forth.  "Your knowledge hasn't failed you, has it?"_

_Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically snarled at her._

_          "You mean you didn't know?" Kikyou gushed, feigning surprise.  "Kagome and I are of the same soul!"_

_          "No doubt," he growled out._

_          "And if you harm one soul, the other must surely die if we are to exist in the same time," she continued, stepping closer to him.  "Has it registered with you, yet?"_

_          She was a mere **centimeter** away!  If only she moved a tiny bit closer, then he could TEAR the DAMN GIRL to SHREDS!  Her incessant babbling was only a slight drone in the background.  He was only half-listening._

_          "I assume not," Kikyou sighed.  "If you kill me," she started, stepping closer, "I'll die, obviously," another step, "Therefore, Kagome dies," yet another step, "and then, you will die as well."_

_The last part filtered through his demonic ears and clicked inside his preoccupied mind.  DAMN HER!  Sending one last venomous glower at the bitch, he leapt into the air, taking a startled Kagome with him._

_          Kikyou smirked for the umpteenth time.  Revenge is sweet._

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome fell with a hard thud onto the cold paved trail.  The moon was high in the sky already, and hazy mists shrouded it in a cloak of starlight.  A perfect environment had it not been marred by a certain girl's high-pitched complaining.

          "What was **THAT** for, huh?!" Kagome screamed up to her bondage.

Her companion did not answer, but instead began striding down the trail, stopping when he had reached his thirty-foot limit and staring back at her.  Kagome crossed her legs stubbornly on the ground, turning her head away and bluntly ignoring him.  Sesshoumaru's patience was limitless but only when he chose it to be, and now was not one of those times.

          "Get up, wench," he commanded darkly.

          "Who's gonna make me?" she shot back.

          "Get up," he repeated more slowly.

          "Try me, Lord almighty.  Maybe I'll get up sometime soon if you start calling me by my actual **name**."

          He didn't understand how she did it.  A few choice words, and he was already gritting his teeth.  "Get.  Up.  Now."

          There was a momentary break in the conversation.  Kagome stood up but did not move.  "Wish granted."

          "Move," was his response.

Kagome took a step back, and Sesshoumaru's boots slid against the ground as he was pulled towards her.  He growled.

          "Are you going to cooperate or are you going to stay out here all night?" he demanded.

          "I'll cooperate if you cooperate, Mighty One," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, staring blankly at her.  Kagome took it as a sign to continue.

          "I have a mission," she stated simply, searching his visage for any signs of rejection; there were none, "And it requires that I travel frequently."

          "And you want **me** to assist you?" he sneered.

          "It's not like you have a choice."

He half face-faulted.  She was right.

          "Are you going to cooperate, Sesshoumaru-san?" she asked seriously.

A grumbled response was given; Kagome took it as a 'yes'.  Smiling, she strode leisurely towards him, and they continued on to Sesshoumaru's palatial home.

**A/N:                **I apologize to everyone for this, but there will no longer be e-mail updates, as it is against my ISP's policy.  -.-;;  **_So, no more e-mail updates!_**  I'm really sorry, gang, but, yano, life's tough.  Just a tip to those whom do not have the time on their hands to check this story so often.  But then again, it only works for FF.net members.  Sorry!  You could put any author's story on your favorites lists and check your profile (not logged on) every so often.  The stories in your favorite stories lists will change their order day-to-day according to update date.  ^_^  Nifty, huh?  A lot of you probably already figured that out, but anyways, that's how **I** keep track of the stories I read.  Oh yea, by the way, I won't do any more review responses.  ^^;  That's dragging back my update time, too.

Sparta:         Really.  *looks critical*

Dark Star:      Hey!  You're supposed to be **supportive**!

Sparta:         Muses need not be supportive of **anything**.  *twirls lock of hair around lazily*  Besides, *looks at nails*, Koto over here doesn't do much.

Koto:            I **dare** you to say that again!

Sparta:         *glares* Koto over here doesn't do much.

Koto:            *lighting match* Says who?  *throws lighted match at Sparta's toga*

Sparta:         AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  *runs off*  Stop, drop, roll!  Stop, drop, roll!

Dark Star:      -.-;;  So…how does everyone like my muses?  I was hoping they could give me a boost in my writing!  (Lord knows I need it)

Sensei-san:   Your writing comes from your heart, girl.  *poking*  And therefore, you have **much** work to do.

Dark Star:      …and let's not forget my new instructor…

Sensei-san:   Sensei!  Not instructor!  *slaps*

Dark Star:      Leave me alone!  *groans*  By the way, *turns to reader*, there was a little Kagome and Sesshou OOCness.  ^^;  I very much apologize.  It seems like my flamer was right; my stories are starting to slip.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  I know the muse thing is lame, but maybe it'll bring some luck?  ^.~

Sensei-san:   You **NEED** it!  *laughing and pointing*

-.-;;


	7. First Start

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            I'm back~!  ^_^  Any questions, comments, or concerns, please mailto: StaroftheDark12@aol.com

Sesshoumaru 

_Chapter Seven_

February 2003

_Three days_, Kagome thought tiredly.  It had been three days since she first arrived, and she was getting absolutely nothing done.  Currently, she was walking down the long corridor toward the room she shared with Sesshoumaru.  Many things during her stay had come as quite a shock, one of them being the fact that she and the demon lord were forced to share a chamber.  Considering the fact that nothing would be damaged that way, it seemed to be the only way out.

She glanced to the elegant youkai striding stiffly behind her.  They both adorned robes, having just recently taken a bath.  Such situations had been the most awkward at first.  A few discoveries concerning their physical bondage had turned out.  Of course, the fact that they had to function on the same elevation was first put into effect when the question of hygiene popped up.  It was extremely embarrassing, Kagome could say fairly, for **both** of them.  Since it was feudal Japan, she had to bathe in hot springs for lack of showers and such.  There was no problem to it, really.  Except, if Sesshoumaru stepped forward towards the spring, he would, no doubt fall in.  But then, since, they discovered, he had control over movement up and down, Kagome, who would be still on the shore, would crash haphazardly (and rather painfully) into the earth.  Suffice to say, she was always the one to go in first after **that** experience.

Still, she decided, it was just so weird to take a bath (granted, the spring was **huge**) with someone she had just met.  Obviously, if this bond was in some way not removed, they would become extremely intimate or would die insane.  When she was the one who decided to step over the steaming water first, she would float there for a moment before Sesshoumaru decided to walk in.  And then, she would crash to the water with a not-so-inconspicuous splash.  Just in the face of modesty and embarrassment, Kagome had taken to sporting her clothes when dropping in.  Therefore, it provided a cover up as well as a little pre-wash for the garments.  Afterwards, she would peel off the clothing while in the spring.

The youkai lord had said barely a word to her since they arrived.  He was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves.  After all, if they were going to get **anything** done in this state, it would require some conversational skills on his part.  At present, he was drying his hair as he walked, much like Kagome was doing.  _I should probably talk to him about my little 'mission',_ she thought wearily.  Kagome looked to the jewel resting on her collar.  In sleep, she found herself conversing with Seisho frequently, seeking his guidance.  Of course, he gave it readily enough but still wouldn't reveal to her who the other two souls were.  Once, Seisho had talked about knowing one of the souls very well, while even he, himself, did not know the other; it was confusing.

Instinctively, she slid open the door and wandered over to the closet.  Sesshoumaru's casual dark blue kimono was thrown onto the bed as she scavenged for her own outfit she would wear.  That, too, had come as a surprise.  It had been terribly strange to her how relaxed and…different Sesshoumaru appeared when he wore the blue kimono instead of his usual armor and pristine white clothing.  Already, she had been judging him even though they had only just met.  Kagome felt, in a way, that he already knew her, had already studied her personality in-depth whereas, she had only skimmed his surface.  His character was entirely too confusing for her to comprehend.  Hopefully, they could get over that.

Kagome finally found the garb she was looking for.  Embroidery of a silvery silk embellished a subdued hue of sky, an occasional navy pattern blossoming randomly over the material.  She thought it matched her eye color very nicely.  Deftly sliding the garment on, she threw the damp bathrobe onto a chair, where a servant quickly retrieved it along with Sesshoumaru's and scurried away.  The demon lord was staring at her blankly.

          "Um, Sesshoumaru?" she called.  They had moved on from the 'Mighty One' and 'Great Lord' sarcasm quite a while ago, after Rin's presence became her burden.  "Am I—are **we** ever going to go out?  On my 'mission', I mean?"

He didn't answer; his eyes only flickered momentarily, as if pondering the subject, before he sauntered toward the door.

          "Garden," Kagome heard him murmur.  She quickly rushed after him, deciding to jog at his side.  His strides were so long, she had to in order to keep up with him.

Beyond the sliding door, a child's off-key humming greeted them.  Sunlight streamed in from the sky.  In reality, the 'garden' was the largest courtyard in the residence.  It was by Rin's deeming that this became the official 'garden' of so many.  Strong flowery perfumes wafted from every direction, becoming the most prevalent of scents in the environment.  Uniformly-sized windows gave glimpses into the castle, and natural ponds and streams gurgled with life.  There were few birds; not many were so courageous as to venture into the youkai lord's properties.  Nor were there many who could withstand Rin's bursting curiosity.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl squealed, dropping her handful of flowers to embrace her father figure.  "Kagome-oneesan!" she hugged Kagome as well.

          "Hello, Rin," they both replied, one cheery and the other monotone.  Kagome bent down to return the little girl's embrace.  "What have you been up to?" she asked sweetly, glancing over at the disposed flowers.

          "Rin has—," she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's pointed stare.  "**I** have been picking flowers, Kagome-oneesan!  Wanna see?" she asked eagerly.

Kagome quickly judged the distance from the spot on which she stood to the discarded bouquet before consenting.  The excited little girl fairly dragged the older one over to various bushes and trees.  Exclamations of 'Look!  Look!' and 'Isn't it pretty?' littered the air.  Kagome patiently listened and answered the girl's questions before suggesting a game with Jaken, at which point Rin winked and dashed out of the garden.  Even when the door slid close, Kagome could hear the loud shout for the toad demon.

Recently, Sesshoumaru had taken to coming to the garden, whether or not Rin was there.  For what reason, Kagome was unsure, but it gave her a chance to think, so she gladly accepted without question.  While she strolled the length of the garden, admiring the sakura beginning to blossom, the youkai settled himself at the base of the tree.  Usually, he preferred higher elevations, but with the linkage, he probably couldn't rest in the tree branches for a while.

As his body relaxed, he allowed himself to savor the surroundings.  In particular, he focused his energies on the human girl, attempting to figure her out further.  In the past three days, he had come to know her peculiarities quite well.  She seemed to adapt quite well to this so-called 'past' of hers.  The fact that she had come from a different era was not well-hidden.  The girl had an accent which was laid thick when her tongue tripped over the casual words used in conversation.  It seemed, at times, that she had slight difficulty comprehending what he was trying to express (however few the occurrence was).  There was a different 'swing' to her gait.  Whereas the females here had a straight-backed and stiff way of moving, this girl moved as if she walked on water.  Her posture was not as straight, but still respectfully so, the swing of her hips was more acute, and the back-and-forth sway of her arms stood out to him clearly.

Often, he could judge one's character simply by their appearance.  Needless to say, he was quite adept at it already.  Having done it for so long, his judgment came sufficiently close to the truth, and therefore, he allowed himself to rely on the ability.  But…(it seemed there was always a catch to this strange human) he could not easily 'figure her out.'  Her chin was sharp, suggesting obstinacy.  Wide, bright eyes insinuated intelligence and curiosity while the slender body told of grace.  The characterization was accurate, but the only things that threw him off were her eyes.  They were of the most stunning hue of sapphire, swirling with response to every stimulus.  At times, they spoke determination and pride; longing and affection were whispered in frequent; underlying them all was a strange gaze of loss.  How could a being be so many things at once?  He did not know.

Her presence alighting beside him drew him from the reflections.  Again, the aroma of rain-kissed roses permeated his senses.  She did not speak for a while.  The murmur of her calm breathing echoed in his elfish ears.  Ignoring the girl's presence for now, he returned to contemplation, attempting once again to futilely recall the faint memories and dreams of his past.

Kagome let herself fall next to the demon lord.  He had seemed to be deep in thought, but she could tell, he visibly tensed when she sat down.  She allowed the action to slide and instead, occupied herself by calling out to the jewel circling her neck.

          _"Seisho?"_ she whispered mentally.

          There was no response at first and then, _"What is it you wish to inquire of?"_

          Kagome smiled.  _"Isn't there any more you can tell me about my so-called mission?  I'm hanging by a line here."_

          _"I understand you feel lost, but do not concern yourself too much with these matters."  _There was a mental caress, almost tangible to Kagome's affection-starved soul.  _"Everything will fall in place eventually; you are the Chosen One.  It will all come clearly when the time comes."_

          _"What if Sesshoumaru doesn't cooperate?"_

_          "He will; worry not.  He is, after all, obligated."_  A smile.

          _"Tell me how everyone is, Seisho.  How is okaasan?  Souta?  Grandpa?"_

A brief pause and then, _"They are all well; they miss you terribly."_

Kagome sighed.  _"I know…"_

          She could feel the pressure around her shoulders when he embraced her.  _"Once you complete your objective, you may take leave of this era.  You may, if you so wish Kagome, return home to your family."_

Then, he was gone.  The warmth of his entity fleeted from her mind and left her scavenging for his presence.  More and more every day, she was beginning to feel increasingly attached to this being, this creation of the Shikon Jewel.  He had been the first friendly person she had come upon in arriving here, and that first impression seemed engraved in her memory.

          _"Kagome," _a voice called, warm and feminine.

          _"…Naora-san?"_

_          "Hai.  I thought I would check up on you.  Seisho tells me you are somewhat depressed.  Is this true?"_

Kagome nodded her head in confirmation.

_          "Hmm…well, I hope for you that it will be quelled soon."  _A pause.  _"How is the demon lord faring?"_

_          "He doesn't talk much to me.  I'm not sure we'll ever get going finding those souls."_

_          "Does he lead a rich life?"_

_          "I would think.  He has a castle, a little child…"_

_          "Child?"_

_          "I'm not sure of her origin, but she's not related by blood."_

There was a mental nod as well as a sigh.  _"Very well, then.  I will take my leave of you now.  Farewell, Kagome."_

Nothing had come up.  Absolutely nil.  Though he had attempted again and again with vigor, memories refused to pay him tribute.  Sesshoumaru gazed skyward, observing the lazy cream clouds.

          "Seisho…" the girl beside him sighed.

Something clicked.  _Seisho…_  The name echoed repeatedly in his mind.  The demon lord could sense the tug of remembrance, a pervading sense of familiarity.  _Seisho…_  What was it about the strange name that caused an aching wave of nostalgia wash over him?  As soon as it came, it was gone, leaving Sesshoumaru once again at a loss for what to do.  The frustration grated on his nerves.  Rising suddenly, he began to pace towards the door, back to his chambers.

          "Let's go," he commanded icily.

          "What?" was the response.  Kagome looked up, startled, at the youkai.  "We're leaving?"

No answer was provided, but the lack of response spurred Kagome into action.  She caught up with him, casting a sideward glance at the demon lord.  _Wonder what changed his mind so fast?_

Sesshoumaru virtually slammed the door open to the room, flickering a quick eye over the contents to locate his armor.  _I will locate my past,_ he reasoned firmly.  _There will be nothing that stands in my way._

**A/N:                **So sorry for being so late with this!  I even had to change the date, I was so behind.  -.-;;  I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I've got close to no time for writing.  T_T  Criticize me harshly!  Not so harshly that it's to the point of being rude though, I hope.  -.-;;  In any case, I hope you'll forgive my for my tardiness.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  I posted a one-shot, if you wanna take a look.  It's called "I Wanna Love You Forever."  Kinda sappy and OOC if you ask me, but I think it's pretty nice.  After all, my first shot for a songfic, ne?  ^_^

P.P.S.  I've got a mailing list for all those who haven't yet subscribed.    Thanks for reading!  ^_^


	8. Training I

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            **NOTE: Pen name was changed from Dark Star to kidoairaku.**  ^_^  Wonderful that I got inspired again…too bad this comes with a long story…if I'm patient enough to write it.  ^_^

Sesshoumaru 

_Chapter Eight_

April 2003

It was early evening when Kagome and Sesshoumaru first set out to begin the long awaited "mission" for the other two souls of the Shikon no Tama.  Provisions were scant, as everything they would need was provided for by nature.  The bound pair had commenced with an incredibly progressive start.  Six miles were traversed in only an hour.  For the most part, it was running.  From youkai.  Kagome had a tendency to attract creatures of power in varying degrees.  Being from the future, where there were no bad monsters to bother a schoolgirl, and ignorant to matters of mythical creatures, she had no choice but to turn tail, screaming, and run for her pitiful life.  Even Sesshoumaru had a spell of trouble catching her.

Thus, the pair returned by early morning.  Kagome, worse for wear, was carried limply in Sesshoumaru's arms, the latter wearing a scowl on his regal face.  So much for nothing stopping him in his quest for truth.  Whatever.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome awoke sometime in late afternoon, while the golden sun was at its zenith.  The first thing, or rather person, she saw was Sesshoumaru, sitting at the edge of her bed and staring at her quite irritably.

          "You never informed me that you could not defend yourself, Kagome."

          She huffed and turned her back on him, pulling the covers around her.  "You never asked."

          His eyes narrowed.  "You will wake early to begin training.  A month will be allotted to you; it should suffice to teach more than the basics of defense and offense."

Not another word was said, and he moved over to his own bed, neighboring hers.  Damn this annoying bond.

~*~*~*~*~

_"My Lord, the time has come.  You must choose."_

_Inutaisho sat in indecision, turning his gaze from his mate to his sons, both sleeping in the far corner within an immense crib.  His golden eyes turned on his retainer, old and wise, and then back to his wife._

_          "A hanyou cannot be allowed to rule over the throne of the Western Lands," he stated softly._

_          The woman's hands were folded tightly in her lap as she kneeled before him, as was custom.  "Do you take favor with one of your sons, then, love?"  She looked to him with tears in her eyes.  "Do you hate one of them as well?  Is his blood too…filthy…for your liking, my Lord?  I have, undoubtedly, soiled you, my Lord.  And I give you my deepest of apologies."_

_Her voice held neither sympathy nor humor.  She was serious.  One of the heads in the crib peeked over the edge, observing what only childish ears could.  What was going on?  Sesshoumaru did not know.  He gave a slight shrug and laid back down.  Whatever it was, chichiue and hahaue would take care of it._

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, pupils un-dilating as his enhanced vision kicked in.  Night was yet still young…why had he waken?  Slowly, he sat up and massaged his temples with one hand.  Glancing over to his bond partner's bed, he found she was still sleeping peacefully.  The demon lord closed his eyes and withheld a sigh.  What did all this mean?  That scene had been far back in his childhood; it was, seemingly, of no relevance.

He sat in contemplation for a while.  The chamber was cast in a drab gray light.  Dawn was approaching.  Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his silky hair and rose, donning his clothing and armor.

          "Get up," he commanded roughly, shaking Kagome's injured shoulder.

There was a yowl of pain, and then she shot about dressing herself.

          "Don't be so…so…insufferable!  That hurt!" she whined.  Kagome ceased her scurry and stood in front of him.  "What's the plan, my Lord?"

          A wave of nostalgia overcame him.  _You must choose, my Lord…Is his blood too…filthy…for your liking, my Lord?_  A slow shake of the head dispelled his thoughts.  "Come."

~*~*~*~*~

          "You're kidding!"  Kagome howled into the dojo.

          "I assure you, this situation does not consist of any humor, whatsoever," replied Sesshoumaru, turning the key and melting it with his venomous claws.

Enchanted torches burned continuously in the vast room of stone.  No windows allowed light to stream through, and the roof was of solid rock, as was the rest of the fortress.

          "I can't believe you would actually **do** something like this to a girl!" she complained, running her hands along the solid walls.  "How are we going to get out?!"

          Sesshoumaru smirked.  "This is your training, dear Kagome.  The walls are constructed of only three inches of dense stone.  Your training, as I deem it, will come to a close when you can free yourself from this place."  He paused and looked her over quickly.  "I, as a demon, can easily take leave, but you, human as you are, cannot break through without an exponential increase in strength or mental ability."  His arms folded.  "I suggest you get started, as I will not provide you any food.  Water will be provided readily enough; the ceiling has been enchanted to allow rainwater to fall through.  Let's go."

Those two words commenced the most horrendous, miserable, torturous, stressful, and hellish, but otherwise progressive month of Kagome's entire life.  Right after those syllables were uttered, Sesshoumaru had launched at her, claws extended and dripping with acid.  Kagome screamed and ran, her "Lord's" claws just grazing her back.  It continued in this manner for two and a half solid hours.

          "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!"  She shrieked, dodging another blow.

          "I am perfectly sane, thank you for your concern," was the response.

          "STOP!"

          "Find a weapon."

She took a sharp detour and lunged for a katana off the wall.  Crying triumphantly, she managed to parry the dog demon's claws for half a millisecond before the blade melted away at his touch.  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, but there was only a rush of wind and the floor vibrating next to her (she was lying on the ground).  Upon cracking an eye open, she found Sesshoumaru hovering over her, claws over her throat.

          "You lose."

          "What?!"  Kagome exclaimed.  "You…how am I supposed to fight **YOU**?!"

Sweat, she noticed, was trickling down her forehead while Sesshoumaru seemed completely unfazed.  She scowled.

          "Two minutes; we go again," he intoned, rising.

          "How can you…I just…are you **MAD**?!"

          He dusted himself off, glaring at her pointedly.  "There is more than one way to skin a cat, Kagome.  Physical force is not a must at this point."

          "Huh?"

          "One minute, thirty seconds."

Kagome laid still, taking deep, cleansing breaths.  _Help,_ she thought hopelessly.

          _"You've got no strength, Kagome; admit it.  Peruse a different angle, ne?"_

          _"Thanks, Seisho."_

_Alright_, she mused,_ let's try cunning._  Kagome was barely able to push herself up, taking the wasted time to scout her environment.

          "Half-second warning."  And then a blade slit her shoulder from behind, tearing part of her kimono as well.

          "Dear Lord," she gasped, rocketing into motion.  Her hand clutched her shoulder in pain.  Her legs, she swore, they would just…melt away with the exertion.

Now he used his demonic speed and appeared in front of her.  "No more running."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly.  Did this mean they were stopping?  Was Sesshoumaru showing some concern for her?  Was he…?  Ha, no.  Sword in hand, he charged at her head-on, and Kagome barely had time to dodge.  It had been too much to hope for.  She mentally sighed.  Reaching behind her, she pulled another sword off the wall, throwing the blade straight into Sesshoumaru as he passed.  _Please work!_  Again, she squeezed her eyes shut.

          "Nice work," came Sesshoumaru's smooth, deep voice.

Kagome opened her eyes quickly and drank in his appearance.  The demon lord, as always, was the picture of perfection…if it wasn't for the cut running from the edge of his right eye to the corner of his lips.  She gasped.  Cautiously, she moved over to him, reaching out to touch his face.

          "I did that?" she queried breathily.  Her fingers lightly ran along the edge of the cut, blood staining her fingertips.  She stared at the crimson liquid.  "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru."

He wanted to laugh aloud.  Sorry?  There was no sorry in battle.  This girl amused him.  He lunged at her with acidic claws **AND** a sword, intending fully to cause her physical harm in order to teach her a lesson on fighting.  Ha.  And then she throws a flimsy katana at him.  He gets a cut.  Where was the lesson in that?  He scowled.  Expect the unexpected, he would guess.  It was most certainly a good thing there wasn't a mirror in this room.  His gaze averted to Kagome's face.  Otherwise, he probably would have killed the girl for touching his face.

**A/N:                **That was fast, ne?  ^_^  I love to write when inspired, thank the gods.

**Glossary:**

**Chichiue-**From what I know, father.

**Hahaue-**Mother

**Katana-**Japanese sword

_-kidoairaku_


	9. Training II

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Personally, I think the previous chapter was a bit short, so this one should make up for it…double update!!!  ^_^  This, usually, is not my style of writing in these recent two chapters.  I may have achieved that "conversational tone" I'm always complimenting people on, but I wouldn't know.  Well, enjoy!

Sesshoumaru 

_Chapter Nine_

April 2003

Rigorous training didn't seem to be enough for Sesshoumaru, Kagome observed.  He plagued her with subtle insults that scarred her deeply.  It made her wonder how he got along with Rin.  As each day passed, his verbal lashes became more and more vicious, as if they had been just **waiting** to be let out.  She found, also, as time went on, he lost his sympathy for her, holding back no more.  Several wounds already hindered her freedom of movement, and bruises were not inconspicuous on her body.  Now she suffered in the drenching rain.  There was absolutely **no** shelter in the dojo, nowhere she could take cover in.  Sesshoumaru, being who he was, was completely fine with the downpour and cold; his blood was several degrees warmer than Kagome's.  The girl, however, was shivering in the dripping chill.  She already had her fill to drink, and the storm had no more use for her at present.  Kagome wanted do a victory dance when Sesshoumaru demanded they continue sparring.  _Maybe I'll regain some body heat,_ she thought weakly.

Her katana was gripped insecurely as she parried the blows of the demon lord's blades; he wielded two while she had only one.  Damn the unfairness of life.  She frowned.  With a sigh and deep breath, she leapt lethargically at him, the weight of wet silk dragging her down.  _Darn it!_  Sesshoumaru responded with his own attack, which Kagome deflected gracefully while lunging again.  She felt so…tired…she just wanted to fall asleep—drop dead on the floor right here.  _But Sesshoumaru'll slice through me,_ she reasoned groggily.  _And it's so cold…so wet…_  Her body involuntarily shuddered.  Slender hands went slack, the steel katana clashing on the floor as she dropped.  The girl braced herself for the oncoming bite of blades.  They never came.

Kagome squinted through the rain at Sesshoumaru's silhouette, towering above her.  A rueful smile twisted her lips.  _He didn't strike me._  Her teeth chattered, and she drew herself together in a ball.  _So, so cold…_  The heavy silk plastered against her skin, already burning with fever.  _I have to withstand another two weeks of this…_  She coughed.  _I don't think I'll make it.  Ha._  Kagome felt as if her skin was burning in ice…how could that be possible?

Stoically, Sesshoumaru observed her crumpled form.  Was it really that bad?  He snorted unceremoniously.  _Weak girl, _he thought.  Kneeling on one knee, he lifted a hand to her forehead.  _She's burning._  The girl was watching him through half-lidded eyes, fogged with delirium.  He lifted his head to the sky, silently wishing there was some way around this.  No medical supplies were available, though, and he had not expected a storm to last this long.  Perhaps, an hour more, and he, great Lord of the West, would also be feverish.  Adamant was he in this training routine; he would not break through these walls.  As he had said before, it was the girl's duty to free herself.  His two swords were tossed to the wayside as he scooped his protégé up in his arms.  Couldn't have her dying now, could he; it would only mean his demise.  The cut reciprocated from him on her right cheek was only a nagging reminder of their hindering bond.  The demon lord sat himself down against a wall, holding his partner against him for warmth.  Her breathing had shoaled slightly, face becoming a tad more pallid.  Not a good sign at all…  Sesshoumaru himself was feeling remotely ill…damn the bond once again.  The girl unconsciously shifted so that her head rested against his neck.  Both were sopping wet, so any position was rather uncomfortable.  Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her protectively and, deciding nothing more could be done at the moment, closed his eyes to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

          _"She is faring poorly, Seisho-kun.  Should we allow her to continue this routine?"_

_          "Kagome-san learns quickly.  Do not worry."_

_          "How could Sesshoumaru be so cruel?"_

_          "It has always been his manner from what I observe."_

_          "No.  Everything has changed…he will never be the same."_

_Seisho remained silent, giving no answer to what his fellow spirit had stated.  He and Naora watched in contemplation as the demon lord cradled the Chosen One closer.  Both had been shivering in cold and burning with fever.  Naora smiled._

_          "Do you not think they look perfect together?" the woman inquired._

_          "Quite," was the absent, noncommittal response._

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the shadow of rain had vanished, Sesshoumaru roused from his feverish sleep.  A slight headache bothered him but nothing more.  It only meant the same for Kagome.  The lord brought a slender hand to her forehead once more.  She still burned with fever.  _Our average body temperatures differ._  Their garments were still drenched; another hour would be allowed for the girl to rest.  He was surprised she had taken his training this long, anyways.  The break was deserved.

Kagome cracked her eye open to check her surroundings.  Lukewarm arms circled her waist as she leaned against a warmer body.  Raising her eyes a bit, she found Sesshoumaru's handsome face tilted slightly to the torches burning above.  _Wow…isn't that sweet?  He let me rest…_  Her head throbbed, and she shifted to get more comfortable, hoping the youkai wouldn't mind.

          "You have an hour, no more and no less," Sesshoumaru's voice intoned.  "Sleep."

The schoolgirl gave an incline of her head and gladly obliged.  Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  Although their, perhaps intimate, propinquity did not mean anything to him, he found it oddly comforting to have her petite body curled up against his.  An imperceptible sigh escaped his lips as his arms circled her more securely.  Obviously, his fever had not quite gone down yet; he was still delirious.

Once the hour had passed, he shook the girl awake, although not gently.  After yawning and pacing several times around the dojo, just to remove the stiffness from her muscles, Kagome stood in the ready position, katana in hand.  It had been two weeks since she had a half-decent nap and, although her body ached all over, she was slightly rejuvenated.  _After I finish Sesshoumaru's training…ha!  Those demons will be easy pickings!  _Such optimistic thoughts as these encouraged her, giving her a bit of hope to grow on.

          "Come here, girl," Sesshoumaru commanded sternly.  Kagome complied.  "Put this on," was his second command.

A suit of bone armor, similar to Sesshoumaru's, was handed to her, but she nearly fell down at receiving its weight.  An eyebrow twitched spasmodically.  She was supposed to wear this and move around?  Her quick blue-gray eyes assessed the suit.  It was pitch black in color, the top part having silvery shoulder…projections, sharp and pointed, unlike Sesshoumaru's.  The bottom reminded her of a flower, with petals strung together, forming a skirt-like armor.  A sash, which Kagome assumed was more for style than protection, was tied loosely between the two parts; this was white with blood-red cherry blossom patterns instead of the yellow and brown of the demon lord's.  Kagome sighed and put it on as instructed, tightening the sash to fit her more comfortably.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked upward.  The girl looked quite comical in the training armor.  It was definitely not suited for someone so petite as her although it was considerably smaller than his.

          "Start again," he instructed.

Bending to retrieve the discarded sword, Kagome estimated the weight of her new suit.  She sighed in exasperation.  _This thing adds, what, thirty pounds to me?_  Wincing with exhaustion, she held the sword out submissively.

          "Teach me kendo," she carefully demanded.

          Sesshoumaru also retrieved his sword, studying her and the sincerity of her request.  It was valid enough, he supposed.  "Move like water."  He crossed his sword over hers and nodded imperceptibly to commence the duel.

Kagome took a deep breath and did as she was told with as little movement as possible.  After all, she had to understand the basics before she could do much more.  Kendo was the perfect way to start.  Besides, she had taken a few beginner courses in school, so she was well on her way to mastering this.

Really, all kendo was to her was a dance.  For every attack, there was a block; it was all planned out.  As Sesshoumaru said, the only instruction was to move like water.  They started slowly, the clang of metal ringing every five seconds or so.  Gradually, the youkai increased the speed of his movements, and soon, after a few hours of work, Kagome was moving quite deftly in her added thirty pounds of bones at a considerable speed.  Once she could readily predict the demon lord's strokes, he dismissed her for her two minutes of break.

          "Did I do okay?"  Kagome ventured to ask, strolling around awkwardly.

          "Better than expected," he replied monotonously.  "Had you any previous training?"

          "Yeah."

He nodded and leaned against the wall.  Strangely, his muscles were beginning to get sore, his body to ache.  A glance to the human told him she felt similarly.  The bond once more.  One day, that Kikyo witch would suffer a painful death…once this aggravating connection was removed.  Forty-five seconds.  Perhaps…his training regiment was overly harsh on this girl; she was only human, after all.  The strain descending to his arms and legs was beginning to wear…only slightly…on him.  If the girl felt even remotely as he felt…she was strong, indeed.  He cast a sun-colored eye her way.  Kagome walked in slow circles, swinging her arms about loosely.  The youkai's opinion of her rose half a notch, from a hindrance to a tolerable burden.

          "Focus energy," he said suddenly, startling her.  "It is the last thing you will learn from this Sesshoumaru."

          Kagome smiled meekly.  "Sounds like fun.  How?"

As if in slow motion, she observed the slight tensing of muscles as he crouched an inch and prepared to spring toward her.  The katana in her hands instinctively rose to her vertical center, and there was a clash of steel as their blades collided.  A second in time had passed.  Kagome's deep oceanic eyes widened in awe.

          "Your means of attack receives the energy.  The opponent is your focus.  I, your adversary, am the only thing you see," he murmured softly, deep voice resonating over the ring of metal.

His velvety tone lulled her into obedience.  The beautiful face was scarcely six inches away.  Kagome closed her eyes and re-opened them slowly.  Silence permeated the air as she stared determinedly into the orbs of molten gold.  Everything else disappeared around her, the trapping walls of the dojo, collections of various weapons, rain-stained earth floor, scents of heavy rainfall, perpetual glowing of torches…all vanished into nothingness.  She closed her eyes again.  The rhythmic whisper of her partner's breathing deafened her ears.  Just barely, Kagome could discern the cool waves of power rolling off his being.  The dark lashes lifted as her lids rose.  _Wow…_  With the single thought, the nothingness broke away and shattered her reverie.  She gasped.  Where did it all go?

          His eyes flickered with curiosity.  _She nearly had it…_  "Again.  Think nothing," he ordered.  _The girl learns quickly,_ he perceived.

~*~**Two and a Half Weeks Later**~*~

Even with his speed turned on full, Kagome could detect him and pinpoint his youki anywhere in the room.  When he was about to pass in front of her, Kagome dove forward with sword ready.  Although the demon lord noticed and pivoted sideways, she mirrored his move and caught him off guard.  The blunt edge of the blade pressed against his throat, and Kagome smiled gleefully.  Her month of starvation had finally passed!  Joy to the world!  Hell on Earth had ended!  Thank the gods!  She tossed the blade to the floor.

          "Do I have leave to take off the armor, now?" she questioned excitedly.

          He consented, and then, "Strike the wall."

Kagome blanched.  Darn it all…she had forgotten about that part.  Let hell continue its torturing of souls…  She sighed.  A brief stretch and then she was at the wall with the katana.  Three inches of rock is no big deal, she told herself.  Just do what Sesshoumaru told you to do, and you'll be fine, she assured.  Deep breath.  Her sword was held at center, then lifted to the right of her head.  All the energy in her body was poured into the blade, and she thrust it forward in desperation.  Then, she blinked.  Only half of the blade protruded from the wall.  The rock around it was cracked and severed.  A few well-placed kicks would probably take it out.  In her rapture, Kagome pummeled the demon lord, smiling like an idiot.

          "I did it!" she shouted exuberantly.  "Can you believe it?  I did it, Sesshoumaru!"

Her arms, wrapped tightly around his neck, went limp, and she passed out.  A straight month of little sleep did not do a girl good, not to mention not eating; the whole ordeal ran along the same lines as having fasted for a month.  Sesshoumaru caught the girl before she could strike the floor, feeling a little lightheaded himself.  It would figure.  Scooping the girl up, he made his way to the dojo door, wondering absently whether he should procure the second key from his boot before declining.  He kicked the wooden barrier down and launched into the air towards his balcony.

**A/N:                **I cannot say I know much on kendo; I only did a **tiny** bit of research for _Best Friends_, the…second Sess/Kag I wrote, I think.  So, if you have any info on kendo, I would appreciate it.  ^_^  Also, there may have been some difficulty in understanding certain parts of this chapter…I jumped around quite a bit.  Please, if there are any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask.  ^_^  I'd be happy to answer.

_-kidoairaku_


	10. The REAL Start

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku. Rin's song lyrics are actually from the show; please see my profile for details.  


**Rating:** PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:** [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**A/N:** Um, lesse…acknowledgements? Everyone who's reviewed, supported, praised, flamed, or otherwise had anything to do with this story and also anyone that's encouraged me. Thanks! I had to get that out of my system. Anyways. Here we go. I'm hoping they'll hop off on their adventure soon. SPECIAL THANKS TO: Alysha. ^_^ She inspired something for the bond. Hug her, everyone!

_How did Kagome survive a month without food? Since she's bonded to Sess, that means she gains some of his energy too, right?_-Hm, how about I agree with you and leave it at that? ^^;; Well, I seemed to exaggerate it, but that IS a very nice reason. Can we go with it? ^_^

_About Naora and Seisho_-You'll find out more later. ^_^ And if everything smoothes itself out, it'll turn out quite nicely.

_On Sess's past_-More'll be said on that later, as well. ^^;; I'm trying to run this story kinda on the same lines as the canon…cannon? How the title reflects the character whose past is troubled, you know? Kagome's still the star, as you can see, so…but anyways. His past is something of a developing side-plot that I can't really figure out solidly. Ah, we'll see.

_Kendo doesn't use real swords_-My apologies. ^^;; I know this, after all, I did a speck of research for "Best Friends" to involve kendo—seemed like the idea of it wasn't very good after all, but…anyways. I believe I'm right in thinking, though, that Kendo would teach the elements of Kenjutsu? Correct me on this if I'm wrong; I'd very much like to know.

_I thought a katana was a wooden sword?_-Nope. ^_^ A katana is a steel sword, I believe. A bokken is a wooden one. (spelling?) ^_^ A shinai is a bamboo one.

_When are Kagome and Sesshoumaru going to get more intimate?_-Slow and steady, people. **Just** in attempt to ward of future requests, I WILL NEVER WRITE A LEMON. Thank you very much. But anyways. My goal of writing fan fiction is to make the romance **believable** and not to make it all…abrupt. Ex: "You saved my life. Let's jump in bed together! I LOVE YOU SESSHOUMARU!" I believe that would be case for parody. ^_^

**Sesshoumaru**

_Chapter Ten_

July 2003

Naturally, after having been starved for the majority of a full month, a girl would collapse under exhaustion to sleep away the days like seconds on a clock – either that or simply die of hunger. _Or_, Kagome mused, maybe sleeping would be close to impossible without first consuming some food and gaining energy…it was something to ponder because there was definitely **some** logic to it. The other way though—collapsing from lack of food—was more plausible. So, there she was, sleeping for thirty-six hours in her adopted bedroom on her adopted bed. It was about as close to "home, sweet home" as she could get, considering her distance from modern day Tokyo and the Sunset Shrine.

Speaking of which, she really missed her family. After all, over a month had gone by without any familial contact—no annoying (but lovable) little brother, no rambling gramps, no pleasantly concerned mama—it made her homesick. Maybe she would ask to go back for a while…yes, that would be wonderful! She could go back to visit her family for a little bit, and then come back to complete her ordained mission for the Shikon souls! It would work out fine, all with Sesshoumaru's consent, that is.

Wait…

Why did she need the demon lord's consent? No one was holding her on a leash or anything…she could just leave—her stomach growled—

After she got something to eat.

_First, though_, Kagome decided, _I've got to open my eyes…_ Although there was the promise of food and the joy of greeting daylight, her heavy lids didn't seem to want to lift. Her head hurt immensely, and she **really** needed food. _Ah, maybe a nice, big hamburger would do it. Yup, toss on some greasy fries and an extra-large Coke, and afterwards, a **big** vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles…who knows? Maybe I'll grab a cookie, too—chocolate chip, of course…cheesecake? Maybe I'll go for some pie…_ She was nearly salivating, and yet, her eyes still refused to open. _Come on! Food! Food! Big red flashy siren! Wake up! Time to smell the coffee! …I never really liked the stuff…maybe if I tried it with a cup of sugar and some cream…_ Her body fell off the side of the bed with a relieved groan, but she never hit the floor. Beside her, Sesshoumaru watched skeptically as dazed expressions crossed her face.

"Awake, are we?" he bit out sarcastically.

"Ugh, give me five more minutes," she responded. Groggily, she pulled the covers over her body, which levitated in the air. Had anyone walked in, it might have struck them as quite comical, not to mention extraordinary, that a girl slept on thin air. "Food," she added offhandedly.

Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. "Perhaps, Kagome, if you chose to get up, you would get some of your precious food." He shifted slightly on his bed, crossing his arms. "Because of you, I have been bedridden for a day and a half."

"Tough luck, huh?"

When she thumped to the floor, Kagome assumed Sesshoumaru had gotten out of his bed. Grumbling, she, too, rose and began to stumble about changing clothes.

` ` `

The sky darkened and rumbled above her. Why did she feel she was weakening? Kikyo strode along the riverbank gracefully but with a pained demeanor. Something was eating off her, suppressing her soul. Was it the girl? It could not possibly have been the girl; she had been sealed off with the taiyoukai in their strange little bond. Unless…they had broken it already… _Again, impossible_, Kikyo chided. She herself did not understand the intricacies of the spell, but she understood enough to know there was only one way to rupture its hold. Surely, though, the girl and the demon lord had not become acquainted so quickly. In a moment of weakness, the priestess fell to her knees, a hand instinctually lifting to clasp the Shikon dangling from her neck. Even at her fingertips, she could feel the slow river of power ebbing into her. Everyday, a little more of its energy became tainted, and, though it distressed her, she did nothing about it. She could do nothing about it. Her powers, she felt, were leaving her, being drawn away by another being. Yet, if it was not the girl, then who was it?

` ` `

_The bond, the bond, the bond…_ The two words ran through her head like a mantra, and Kagome found herself getting more and more sick of them. It was too much to be reminded that she was metaphysically tied to a condescending demon lord. Her chances of getting her hands on the juicy hamburger, complete with fries, a coke, and, of course, dessert were totally lost to her. Poof! It was all gone. Although the thought disappointed her, Kagome didn't let it bother her while she shoveled traditional delicacies into her small mouth. Everything tasted exquisite—like heaven in every bite—but she guessed it would only be natural for nearly everything to be "exquisite" after having been starved for a month. She paused momentarily, eyes lifting to train their gaze on Sesshoumaru.

Come to think of it…

If Sesshoumaru felt everything she felt…then…

He was eating slowly, almost painfully so. Ornate chopsticks rose and fell in a rhythmic dance, lifting chunks of rice to his mouth instinctually. Kagome watched him with interest. She had never seen anyone so…graceful while eating. Even the way he chewed was hypnotic. Her brow furrowed slightly. Altogether though, she had to say, Sesshoumaru looked strange taking in food. It struck her as odd that he expressed no real hunger and that he consumed everything so slowly. When he spared her a glance, Kagome realized she was staring and blushed, inclining her head in an apologetic gesture. She turned her attention back to the food.

As the chopsticks flew to her mouth and back, she couldn't help but wonder…_How did he get on with all that training? And the cold? The rain? Why is he eating so slowly? Isn't he hungry?_ The chopsticks rested in her mouth as her gaze slid upwards—her "thinking pose." _Do demons need to eat…?_ She considered this. Of course, there were all those stories at home that claimed huge ogres devoured small children…but she felt those weren't completely reliable. Besides, she reasoned, Sesshoumaru looked like no hideous ogre—quite the opposite, actually—and so far, the only shred of evidence to his eating habits was this, her meal with him. Somehow, she felt like he didn't use the room a whole lot. Maybe he didn't eat after all? But then, what about Rin? When did she get to eat? Kagome held back a gasp.

Was Sesshoumaru going to eat Rin?

Surely not. She scolded herself for the inane query. It was foolish to think for a second Sesshoumaru, **the** Sesshoumaru, would eat a girl. Disgusting. After all, he was of the high class, and he had better things to eat than humans. Kagome shivered and hoped she was right. The thought of her head on a plate, apple jammed in her mouth, in front of a sharp-toothed Sesshoumaru was not the most appealing.

~*~*~*~

Before she knew it, the meal was over, and she was sipping tea quietly with the taiyoukai. He had remained quiet for the most part, or rather, the whole part. The silence unnerved her somewhat, but she took it as a welcome break from her backbreaking training. Kagome figured Sesshoumaru was thinking about when to leave. Personally, she thought it would be best to start out at the break of dawn, rather than at sunset, like they had done last time. The simple fact that it was morning would probably ward off most of their troubles from lesser demons, which were still big scary monsters nonetheless in Kagome's eyes, and allow them to travel much farther without hindrance.

She winced. Her life must have been shortened by ten years. Granted, she told herself, it was initially her fault for running anyways. She **knew** that Sesshoumaru could have easily taken care of the pathetic demons that tracked them, but still, she had to flee. In the end, she tripped over a rock, fell into a river, inadvertently dragging the demon lord with her, and then, by the greatest of lucks, managed to get rescued by her partner. _Poor guy…_ The last of the green tea flowed through her lips, and she set the cup down gently.

"So, when are we leaving?" she questioned abruptly, placing her hands in her lap.

His eyes darted up and then back down. "Tonight."

She leaned forward and slapped her hands on the table simultaneously. "What?!"

Sesshoumaru turned a "You-Heard-Me" look to her and continued to sip his tea.

She sighed in exasperation. "You think you would've learned by now, Sesshoumaru. I'll get chased down in five seconds flat."

He came back with, "And the same to you. You do not have to flee."

_Oh right…the training. _Her eyes sharpened in a glare. _I doubt it'll help much…maybe give me something of a stronger stomach, but that's it. Oh, well._ "I'm going to go find a weapon or two." She rose, striding away.

He watched her uncaringly. Perhaps she could be something of a help, after all. She wasn't **all** talk and play. Sesshoumaru transferred his gaze to the open doors, which had been slid open to allow a window of light to enter and provide a small glance of a garden. Perhaps he could give the girl a long-range weapon. After all, the swords he had trained her to use involved close combat, and it was doubtful she could fare well against a larger opponent. Besides, the girl only knew **his** style, so all forms of erratic combat would be challenging to her. There were a few possibilities that would suit her build, but the most fitting was probably archery. She seemed to demonstrate priestess powers already, so their trademark weapon would be perfect for her. Sesshoumaru left the cup and traced the path to the dojo, not thirty feet behind Kagome.

` ` `

Scowling, she nudged the fallen door with her foot. She should've figured he would be able to break the door down. Kagome shrugged and walked over the splintered wood, stepping confidently into her former dungeon. _Oops…_ The room looked to be completely wrecked, swords strewn across the floor, some broken and others only severely cracked. And of course, it was still a bit damp after allowing the intake of rain.

As she drank in the room again, her eyes landed on a blade protruding from the concrete wall. Eyes lighting, Kagome skipped to the sword, touching it tentatively. She smiled to herself. _I did that!_ One day, she would be able to tell her grandkids that, at one point in her life, she rammed a sword through concrete. Wouldn't they be proud! Kagome briefly entertained the idea of pulling it out but turned it away, thinking it better to leave some kind of lasting mark on the Western Lord's walls. He would probably have it repaired some way or another in time, but hm, she would just leave it there for now.

_So…what kind of sword should I steal?_ A pitiful moan. Needless to say, she didn't know the first thing about examining swords. Of course there were some that looked prettier than others, but she doubted that would help much in battle. Maybe she could test the sharpness of the blades…? But then, didn't that mean she had to cut something? She sighed helplessly. The walls were littered with dozens of swords! How could she choose one? Her arms folded and she stared at the floor. _So much for getting a weapon…_

"Kagome."

Startled, Kagome's head jerked up while her reflexes worked miracles to tear a sword from the air. Her eyes widened considerably.

"You could've warned me!" she shouted accusingly.

Sesshoumaru responded with a glance that suggested he had. Kagome mumbled under her breath and grudgingly studied the weapon. It was a plain thing, really. Light, fairly thin, and reasonably sharp. Well, since Sesshoumaru had decided to walk in at the right time, she didn't have to choose her own sword now. His judgment along those lines was probably a lot better than hers anyway. Kagome swung it a few times and then nodded in approval. The demon lord had his back to her, his eyes lingering on a set of bow and arrows across from him. Kagome moved to his side.

"A bow?"

He whisked it from its place and tossed it to her. "Shoot," he commanded, lifting his eyes to the enchanted ceiling.

Kagome watched him skeptically. "Are you kidding? I've never shot an arrow in my life. I'll never make it that high." She laid her sword down and carefully lifted the bow. Her arm strained to pull the string back all the way, and once she did, the arrow whizzed away with a reverberant 'twoing.'

It only nicked the blue barrier, sending ripples through the still energy.

"Again."

After shooting an annoyed glare to him, Kagome did as she was told, and strung another arrow. This time, she felt a slow stream of warmth ebb from her fingertips into the shaft of the arrow. Her whole body warmed to this energy, and she became acutely aware of her heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru watched silently, mentally noting the waves of power that rolled off her form. He heard a quiet breath from her, and then her body began to glow hazily while light gathered at the arrow's tip as she pulled the string taut. When she released her hold, it was inaudible; the arrow rocketed through the still air like a comet, piercing the ceiling without resistance and evaporating into a soft pink mist. Indeed, her miko abilities were at work.

"I take it this'll be one of my weapons, too?" she prompted.

He continued to train his gaze upwards. "Yes. Come." Not a glance was spared her as he moved out the door.

A wandering breeze danced in from the entrance and lifted his silver hair lightly, fingering his snowy kimono as well. Kagome's breath caught. In all truth, she fully noticed his beauty in that fleeting moment…and his pose, the way he held himself…

He looked lost…

Lonely.

She had no idea what kind of person he was. She just couldn't figure him out. Behind that pretentious blank mask of his…what was he hiding? There was more to him than what met the eye, she was certain, but what? What made him seem so…separate from the world? _Searching for truth in a world of lies…_ Kagome blinked. What was that? That certainly wasn't **her** talking, or rather, thinking. She waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought.

"Nothing to pack?" she called after him, running to catch up. It wasn't night yet, but she figured they were leaving anyway.

~*~*~*~

Rin glanced up as she made out Jaken's familiar squawking tone. It sounded something like a farewell. She jumped eagerly to her feet, rushing to the balcony. In the distance, she squinted out Kagome and Sesshoumaru. An arm rose to the air as she waved frantically.

"Bye, Sesshoumaru-sama! Bye Kagome-chan!"

Smiling, she sat down, watching as her friends walked off. First, she hummed, and then her childish voice broke into song, chanting over and over.

"Watashi wa hitori de machimashou! Sesshoumaru-sama omodoriou!"

_"I will wait alone for you until you come! Sesshoumaru-sama, please return!"_

Then, as an afterthought, she added. "Kagome-oneechan, omodoriou…"

**A/N: **Thank you again for sticking with me! ^_^ I really appreciate all the reviews and the e-mails (even though I discouraged them). Hehe. Side note: Enchanted was updated as well. ^_^ Acknowledgments to Alysha (the_silver_wolf101@yahoo.com) again for inspiring something for the spell/bondage thingy. THANK YOU!

_-kidoairaku_

  



	11. Hover

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku. 

**Rating:** PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:** [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**A/N:** Wow, isn't that great? Another chapter! Albeit a short one, but a chapter nonetheless. ^_^

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

_Chapter Eleven_

July 2003

For a good portion of the evening they walked along in silence, side by side, with Kagome glancing around uneasily and the taiyoukai staring ahead. Kagome would sneak a glimpse at him occasionally, wordlessly observing him. _Facing life straight on_, she thought absently. She broke the hush.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" she asked, fingering a lock of hair.

"You are the one responsible for the destination," he pointed out bluntly. "You're leading."

Kagome blinked. "I-I am?" She blushed. "I-I mean, of course I am!" Her gaze flickered to the side as she mentally called for help. _Seisho!_

The response was instantaneous; her fingers curled around the jewel. _"Yes?"_

_"Where am I going?"_

There seemed to be a soft sigh. _"Go where your heart leads you, Kagome-sama. There is no given instruction for the recovery of the two souls."_

Her hand dropped from her neck as she folded her arms in exasperation. "Nothing? Nothing at all? What am I supposed to go on, then?"

_"I believe that as already been explained. Follow your heart."_ His presence disappeared, leaving Kagome with a scowl on her face.

"Follow your heart, says he," she sighed. "Well then—hey!" Sesshoumaru, now far ahead on the path, had not stopped in the course of her mental conversation. "Wait!" she called. "I'll stand here all night if you do that again!" _Oh yeah, Kagome, that was **real** mature._ Huffing, she jogged to catch up to the demon lord.

` ` `

"I couldn't!" she protested, turning away with folded arms.

"Then I will."

Kagome's eyes widened substantially as she spun around. "No!" She extended a hand in entreaty. "You can't!" It was becoming obvious that he could, though, and she averted her gaze fearfully. Why couldn't he be just a little more humane? A shriek rang through the air while Kagome squeezed her eyes shut; a brief thump, and then silence. She turned her most sympathetic gaze to the freshly killed rabbit dangling by one ear from Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. He stared at her expectantly. Kagome scowled. "How could you do that?!"

"It is one creature of thousands. This one will not impact anything greatly," he replied flatly.

"Well," she huffed dramatically, crossing her arms again, "you did it for nothing 'cause I can't skin and cook a rabbit, much less eat it."

He seemed unfazed. "Then you will watch, and you will do it for yourself in the future." His voice left no room for argument.

Sesshoumaru withdrew from his sash a shining dagger, whose handle gleamed with jade and ivory, and deftly began to peel the skin from the bunny's lean body. Kagome watched reluctantly, memorizing every stroke of the knife she could so she'd be able to do it successfully next time. Her attention was less rapt when he cut up the body though, so she made herself useful by finding "clean" sticks to use. A fire was already blazing merrily in the center of their cozy clearing, so she didn't have to worry about that.

~*~*~*~

By the time the whole dinner affair was finished Kagome felt the wear of the day settle into her. She sat listlessly by the fire, arms around her knees. She couldn't help but notice Sesshoumaru hadn't eaten any of the rabbit, whose death she still resented greatly. Deciding there was no harm in it, she asked him why this was.

"I do not eat human food," was his blunt response. He stood near her, staring up at the twilit sky.

For the briefest of moments, Kagome was confused as to what he meant and visualized in her mind's eye a can of "Sesshoumaru Food." She suppressed a giggle, thinking it better not to ask what, then, 'youkai food' was. Her head tilted thoughtfully. Come to think of it, the victuals back at his home tasted a bit odd, perhaps a little less filling and a little more tasteful. The difference was slight though, so she hadn't paid it too much mind. She seemed to have a lot more energy after consuming her meal there as well. The prospect of eating 'human food', as Sesshoumaru deemed it, had suddenly become very unappealing. Well, she shrugged, he had his reasons. _I wonder where we're going to find his type of food out here, though…doesn't seem like any ordinary village would carry it…the idea of walking into a demonic town doesn't sound too good for me either._ Her mouth opened in a yawn.

"I guess we're sleeping on the ground then, huh?" She patted the earth absently, wondering whether it would be hard on her back.

The taiyoukai threw a contemptuous glare at the ground, which Kagome took to mean he rejected the idea.

"Then?" she prompted impatiently, rising to stretch. When her feet abruptly left the ground she gave a small squeak and lunged toward the demon lord, who automatically caught and steadied her. He landed steadily on the arm of a tree while she clutched his arm. Kagome glanced downward uneasily, warily pushing herself away from him. "I'm sleeping in the air again, I take it," she whispered. He tilted his head in mute response. Sighing helplessly, Kagome moved to settle against the tree trunk.

The air seemed to shift below her, and she had the buzzing instinct that it would drop her sometime, the bond to damnation. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting a whole lot of sleep tonight, what with the fact that she rested next to a dog demon and she was floating in midair, nothing holding her up but the seeming fingers of sorcery that weaved around them both. Her eyes lifted dreamily to the sky—a large expanse of velvety black sprinkled with pearly twinkling stars and stained with the milk of their dust.

She never had had much chance to see stars in Tokyo, sometimes even the moon was obscured by the lights of the city. Here, though, the night was as dark as fabled with, indeed, only the light of the moon and stars as guides. It seemed to be a natural wonder, a heavenly lamp. Kagome wondered absently if she'd be able to see a shooting star in this era. The only time she'd come upon one in her own time was when her family had vacationed in the southern islands of Japan. With a smile, she recalled the moment she saw it briefly streak across the sky, her mother's voice hushed behind her. _Hurry, Kagome! Make a wish!_ Her blue eyes had gone wide then, before squeezing shut tightly and wishing with all her might, hands clasped. A warm splash of homesickness washed over her. When would she be able to go home?

Her eyes searched the sky for the brightest star and, upon finding it, she sighed, smiling tenderly. _Maybe, if I wish hard enough…please don't worry about me, Mama…Souta…Grandpa…_ Curious, she shot a glance at Sesshoumaru. He was watching the sky as well.

Kagome was thoughtful a moment. "Do you have a family, Sesshoumaru?"

Surprised, he shifted his gaze. The girl could feel it on her as she trained her eyes on the sky, determined not to look at him. _There must be a reason why he's always so…_

"I need no one," he answered suddenly, tonelessly.

Her eyebrows lifted and then furrowed gently. "I'd have to disagree with that. How can anyone be so alone?"

"Sleep. I will not allow you to rest tomorrow."

"Like you have a choice," she scoffed. A glare fixed on him, she murmured with as much disdain as she could muster, "Night."

He didn't respond, and for all Kagome knew, he wouldn't sleep either. For an idle moment, she reasoned that they would make much better progress if he just flew during the night since he didn't seem to need the rest. _Then again_, she thought with a wide yawn, _I don't know where we're going anyway…_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd count this as something of a little "filler" chapter before we move on. Next one should be more exciting. ^_^ What do you think? Should Sango and everyone come in sometime? I swear I'll check on Kikyo and Inuyasha in the next chapter, Kai, if you're out there. ^_^ Remind me! And, a little side note, the "Sesshoumaru food" is something I picked up from a conversation with profiler120. So, she gets all the credit for that. ^_^

_-kidoairaku_


	12. Interruption

**Disclaimer****:  **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating****:  **PG-13: for possible language and just in case

**Summary****:**  [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre****:  **Romance/Drama

**A/N****:**  Hello, hello.  =)  How are we all today?  Well, I hope.  Pathetic chapter, not too important in terms of the big idea, I don't think…um…so if you're totally uninterested, I won't mind if you skip it.  =)  Big point, though: we introduce our first villain (whoohoo!).  ^_^  Happy reading!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

_Chapter Twelve_

September 2003

Needless to say, they went traveling in random directions from that point on.  Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was definitely frustrated with her just by the way he seemed to look at her every so often.  Other than that, his facial muscles seemed immovable.

          "Why don't we ever cut through villages?" she questioned impatiently, pouting at his side.

          "There is no need."

          Okay, so maybe he moved his mouth every so often just to offer the briefest answer possible, but aside from that, you'd figure his face was always lax.  "What's your purpose, man?" she huffed, crossing her arms.  "You can't be along just for the ride.  I mean, aside from the fact that I literally dragged you into this, you must have a purpose of your own…what are you trying to do?"

          "That is no business of yours."

          "Well, High-And-Mighty, it might help us get somewhere.  Are you, perhaps, looking for something?"

          He offered her a sideward glance.  "Sesshoumaru searches for nothing he cannot attain himself."

          "I'm sure, mister, but can you at least _tell_ me that you're looking for something?"

          "Yes, I am looking to attain something of mine."

          "Alrighty," she ejaculated, kicking a wayward twig, "_now_ we're getting somewhere.  What is it that you're 'looking to attain' then?"

          "Should you have adequate reason to hold that information, I will entertain your inquiry," he stated flatly.  "For now, as I have stated before, it is no business of yours."

          Kagome put a finger to her lips thoughtfully.  "Buried treasure?" she jested, "Long-lost relatives?  A twin brother, perhaps?  Come to think of it, if he's any nicer than you are and talkative to boot, then point me in his direction!"  A laugh trickled through her lips.

His head swiveled in her direction.  Did she know something of his past?  Brusquely, he reached for her throat, his fingers unintentionally brushing against the glowing Shikon Jewel.  A dizziness overcame him, and he took an involuntary step back.  _Twin brother…_  For a moment, he visualized tree branches, swaying in the wind as their leaves rustled softly…"_Pretty, aren't they, Sesshoumaru-kun?"  "Un!"  The young Sesshoumaru didn't have to look to his other side to see the black hair that bobbed in agreement; his voice was softer than the kid demon's.  "Un."_

Sesshoumaru blinked, warding away his fogginess.  For a moment, he had felt so utterly _weak_…so unprotected that he'd faltered in his steps.  He found himself leaning against the supportive trunk of a tree, Kagome's hand on his forehead.  Oddly enough, the warmth of her hand on his cool skin comforted him in the slightest way.  He brushed her hand away briskly, rising to stand.

          "Are you alright?" she asked belatedly, also straightening.

The subtle incline of his head affirmed her question.  He still felt weak.

          "That was really weird," Kagome pointed out, brushing herself off.  "You know you really scared me for a second; I thought you fainted or something because I felt really lightheaded."  Shrugging, she started off on the trail again, motioning him to follow.  "We've got progress to make, you know, so if you're fine, then we should get moving again."

He stared after her, casting his gaze briefly to the thin line of warmth where the Shikon had touched his hand.  _Black hair…_

~*~*~*~

He was leading the way now.  She wasn't sure why, or when he had actually figured out in what direction they were headed, but there he was—in front and at least twenty feet ahead.  Kagome couldn't help but remind him every so often that they were bound by thirty feet.

The sun was about to set, though, and the day wavered between dusk and full light.  Their path wasn't as obscured anymore, an indication that it was well-traveled.  The canopy of branches that had hung over them before were now more spread out, allowing sunlight to illuminate the trail.  Grass was not in abundance, rather replaced by sandy dirt sprinkled with sparse wildflowers.  Kagome paused to pluck a said flower from the ground, admiring the light purple blossom.  Skipping ahead to fall in step with her companion, she reached up and laced it into his hair.  He just as soon moved to extricate it from behind his ear, but her small hand stopped him.

          "Leave it there," she demanded cheerfully.  "It smells nice!"

Indeed, Sesshoumaru silently admitted, its scent was pleasant, but the thought of having any sort of plant in his hair repulsed him.  He made to remove it again.

          "Didn't you hear me?" she huffed irritably, again blocking him, "Why can't you leave the flower in your hair…do that for me, just this once?"  Her frown turned into a hopeful smile, her grip loosening on his wrist.

At this, the taiyoukai paused thoughtfully.  It was, after all, a small request, and this delay was inhibiting further progress.  But, their destination was not so far off; it could be reached within a few hours, and day had not yet waned.  They could get there before the day's end.

          "If you don't keep it in, I'm gonna stand right here and not move."

His resolve was broken.  Jerking his hand from her grip, Sesshoumaru withdrew the blossom from his hair, tore it in half, and tossed it to the wayside in one fluid movement.  If she wanted to stand here all day, then so be it.  They would stop.

          "I'm not moving," Kagome announced self-importantly.

          "Nor am I.  We rest here."

          She blinked.  "That's it?  We are?"  Her lips protruded in a pout.  "That's cheap!"

The demon lord alighted on a tree branch, taking a startled Kagome with him.  Quite frankly, he didn't see anything "cheap" about it.  This girl was actually quite an expensive waste of his precious time.

```

Her power, her energy, it was fleeing her rapidly now.  Every day, it was a struggle to open her eyes, to join those of the waking world.  Kikyo no longer rose with the birds at the dim shining of dawn.  Instead, she lingered in an unconscious sleep, nearly dead to everything around her.  The Shikon still glimmered darkly with a growing malevolence that strengthened each day.  Why?  _Why_ was it undergoing this radical transformation?

The priestess inhaled a labored breath, slowly opening her eyes to the world around her.  Her back was settled neatly into the trunk of the God Tree with an omnipresent bow at her side.  If only she could locate the source of her energy strain…if only she could reach the girl…

All doubts were disposed, and Kikyo no longer questioned whether the bond had been broken.  It _must_ have been.  Why else would she feel so drained?  So powerless?  She sighed tiredly.  It didn't explain the Shikon no Tama's strange behavior, though.

          "Inuyasha," she called softly, firmly.  He was only in the branches above her, watching her in quiet concern.  "I am going to a spring.  Do not follow."

It was a meaningless endeavor, she knew.  The hanyou would trail after her whether or not he received permission, but she _had_ warned him that she was going to bathe, or at least made an allusion to it.  He would respect her wishes to an extent, but he _would_ be there—just in case she needed protection.

She moved as casually as possible to the nearby spring, clutching her bow and arrows.  Glancing around first to where she knew Inuyasha was crouching, her slender hands moved to slide the cloth of her chihaya from her shoulders, and then the hakama from her hips.  Swiftly, she slipped into the hot water, sighing as the liquid lapped over her cool skin.  As she adjusted to the temperature, the priestess gazed down at her reflection, surprised when it was so hazy.  Thoughtful, she tapped the water with her fingers, sending smooth ripples across the water's surface.  Strangely enough, the tree branches above her were crystal-clear.

But _her_ reflection still remained dim and blurred.

```

Her stomach was protesting angrily, but she refused to feed it.  Knowing Sesshoumaru, the sound was probably quite unbearable to his ears, so she wanted to keep him as uncomfortable as possible.  It was childish, she realized, but the whole ordeal had been on the immature side, so she was entitled to her share of immaturity.  To eat would mean to request Sesshoumaru get down from the tree and follow her through the forest for whatever fodder she could find, and she would NOT allow that.  No, Kagome was content just floating in the air, as far from him as possible, trying to get to sleep.

Sighing, she looked up the freshly starlit sky.  It was keeping her up, she thought sullenly.  Now that she had adjusted somewhat to the celestial lamp, it resembled a nightlight too large for her tastes.  Often, she thought the relative silence of the Sengoku Jidai rather deafening, making it hard for her to fall asleep.  Kagome watched nonchalantly as thick clouds rolled across her star-spangled sky, blinking as a fat drop of water shattered on the bridge of her nose.  Rain?  It soon began to pour, and she scrambled for the cover of the tree, regretful that she had to approach Sesshoumaru.

Taking an exasperated sigh, her lips curled into a pout as she scooted as far as possible from the demon lord.  He was ignoring her, so she would ignore him.  Kagome sighed once again and settled herself to sleep.  Since the sky was blanketed and the silence broken, it did not take long for her to drop into sleep.

~*~*~*~

He felt it first, the odd sensation of _cloaking_.  Like a bolt of fine, fine silk was suddenly draped over his surroundings—a bolt of fine, _transparent_ silk that gave the impression of becoming the sky itself.  And then, the strange aura that floated around this cloak—a lurking, boorishly alluring presence that radiated seduction.  The scent of fragrant spring blossoms wrapped around his senses, seemingly warning him that danger was near—a beautiful kind of danger that promised sweet torture.  The senses this all-around barrier seemed to arouse were numerous and ambiguous.  _Run_, it whispered.  _Stay_, it lilted.  Sesshoumaru's golden eyes snapped open, quietly taking in the dusty twilight proceeding the rain.

He ducked.

With a startling creak and the rattling of branches, the tree behind him seemingly split and crashed downward.  What was this?  Then, it felt as if an invisible being cut a sharpened stiletto down his cheek.  There was a sharp curse behind him, and he swiveled around.  Seeing nothing, he resorted to meticulously sifting through the plethora of smells emanating from the forest.  Snagging one in particular, he moved to catch Kagome in his arms as his instincts propelled him through a complicated series of twists.

          "Kagome."

She stirred in his arms, staring up at him blearily.  "Would five minutes more be too much to ask?" she queried sleepily.

Silently, he affirmed her question, checking her face for signs of the cut he'd felt.  Surely enough, plain in scarlet was the needle-thin scar sliced down her face.  She seemed to follow his gaze, tracing a delicate line with her finger where he was so earnestly staring.  When the digit came away with blood, she gasped before her expression turned sour.

"Did you scratch me?" Kagome demanded.

Again, his instincts pushed him upwards, and it spared him, most likely, another cut.

"You can run, but you cannot hide, Western Lord…"  Sesshoumaru's eyes averted to a scantily clad figure sitting leisurely, seemingly on thin air.  She continued before he had time to cut in.  "My, my…what's this now?  Have we a _female_ companion, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'm more like a servant than anything," Kagome snorted.  Pulling herself up with arms coiled around the demon's neck, she attempted to catch a glimpse of their predator.  Her large eyes narrowed for a moment, squinting up at the girl.  "Yuka…?"

The woman smirked.  "Yura, my dear.  Yura of the Hair.  Pleased to make your acquaintance."  Yura swept into a mock bow, exposing more of her body than was absolutely necessary, probably, on first meetings.

Kagome noticed, in one hand, the woman held a comb of bone, run through with long, straight strands of hair.  She puzzled over this.  How in the world did the comb have hair if, in fact, it was not combing anything?  The strands, though, seemed to twist into a single string that was too thin to see.  By this time, Yura had come out of her bow and turned admiring eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"I finally have the chance to meet the notorious Lord of the Western Lands," she commented idly, tugging at the comb held loosely in her fingers.  "And oh, the rumors were so true!"  Her bare feet lifted from whatever platform they'd been residing on to transport her through the air.  "How beautiful you are, Sesshoumaru-sama!  What pretty _hair_ you have…" she drawled out.  "That head of yours would be well worth capturing, yes?"

Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed by her flattery.  "You dare threaten I, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome snorted, peeking around his sleeve to see what was going on.

The woman's lips flirted with a smirk.  "I daresay, my lord, that your hands are, _literally_, full right now."  A slender finger lifted to stroke her red mouth.  "I wonder why you won't put the little girl down?"

The taiyoukai did not respond to this prodding; it would only be unwise to do so.

His silence seemed to please her.  "Oh now, is that the case?" she laughed.  "To protect your _mate_, eh?  Have you not marked her?"

"Hey now," Kagome interrupted scathingly.  "Who said anything about me being this _jerk's mate_?  Just because we're physically bound doesn't mean it has anything to do with something _emotional_.  Are we clear?"

A look of surprise flitted over her red-marked features.  "Physically bound, now?"  She looked thoughtful again.  "Would that entail having intimate physical contact at all times?" she asked innocently, eying the pair of them over.

Kagome blushed, turning away and mumbling, "Something like that…"

"Oh, so much fun!"  Yura neared them, taking a lock of Kagome's hair into scrutiny.  "I guess that'll do," she murmured to herself.  She dropped the bunch of hair to draw a smooth blade, smiling down at them.  "Off with their heads, then!"

Damn it all.  Sesshoumaru kicked back in the air, earning Yura a sharp bruise in her upper chest region.  How was he supposed to fight with both arms occupied?  Looking out for someone else's safety, no less?  Oh, this Kagome girl was the bane of his existence.  Speaking of whom, said girl sucked in a sharp breath, staring in shocked awe at the oni who attacked them.  What was it now?

"Sexual abuse, and we've only just met, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"How can you hurt her?" Kagome said at the same time, looking away.  "She looks exactly like Yuka!"

"Yuka."

"Yeah!  I've been friends with Yuka for ages!  I could never hurt her!"

He glanced at her skeptically before focusing his attention back on the oni, whose body was newly scarred with a fresh chunk missing from her chest cavity.  The damage hadn't been as great as he'd expected, but he wondered why she was still breathing evenly.

          "I cannot defend us properly if you refuse to cooperate, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated pointedly.  "You are, as always, in my way."

          "Sorry Superman, you're stuck with me."

          He ignored the odd "Superman" she'd called him.  "Of that, Sesshoumaru has been aware."

          "Well, Kagome's glad to know that."

          "Oh!" Yura squealed, swinging her sword, "a lover's spat!"

          Kagome sent a fierce glare in her direction, dislodging herself from her companion's hold and slipping her hand swiftly into his.  "Problem solved," she declared triumphantly.  "You lead, and I follow."

Yura's lips twisted into a frown, her crimson eyes watching in apprehension as the taiyoukai approached.  "How cute," she scoffed.

The oni barreled towards them, moving with a feline grace that seemed to rival Sesshoumaru's.  As she came on, each millisecond drawing her closer, Kagome winced, hoping she would not have to make any blows against the demon.  The way she smirked was an eerie doppelganger to Yuka's "I've-got-something-planned" look and, with the number of times Kagome had seen that, it was impossible that she'd ever hurt Yura.  She took a shuddering breath, unconsciously tightening her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand.  A single thought fluttered in her mind, and her lips quirked at it, finding humor in its audacity.  _Bring it on._

* * *

**A/N:    ***sticks tongue out*  Cheesy!  LOL.  Wow, that was horrible.  ^^;;  Kai, you got your Kikyo, although not much of it.  I might still wait to put a disclaimer on one of the ideas running through the fic…I'll leave an unofficial one here for now: Celyia's got credit for one of the side-plots going; I'm not quite sure how to develop it right now, but I'm working on it…and it's a kind of spin-off from the original idea; not sure if it'll work out in the end.  *sigh*  Well, well, we introduced Yura, couldn't forget her, and she's the first humanoid demon Sesshou and Kago face—how sweet!  Tell me if my characterization of Yura is totally off, if this chapter was totally bogus, because I'm honestly not too happy with it.  =(  And Amreld, again, if you're reading, my dear, I couldn't care less whether I'm taken off your favorites list or not; I'll update whenever I please, thank you.  ^_^

_-kidoairaku_


	13. Sanguine

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] Sanguine: _adj. _1. Of the color of blood; red. 2. Cheerfully confident; optimistic.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            =( There are, like, no excuses for me; I can't've been anymore delayed in sending out a chapter, and this, this, my friends, is a pure piece of kuso.  It came from nowhere, it ends almost nowhere; maybe I'm just being cynical.  Anyways, my apologies; I might repost—lemme know.

* * *

Sesshoumaru 

_Chapter Thirteen: Sanguine_

December 2003—February 2004

Even with Kagome's seemingly brilliant solution, Sesshoumaru was still fighting one-handed, and, although it put him at a disadvantage, his overall skill overcame such trivialities.  The whole affair had been rather anticlimactic.  Save for the few times Yura had actually managed to knick Kagome with her favorite blade (the "Crimson Mist," the creature had explained briefly), all went fairly smooth and without much trouble.  Of course, the real difficulty had been in the first minute or two where their balance had been a little offset by their sporadic pulling and tugging.  The two had been forced into cooperation by the few times the oni had attempted to set one or both of them on fire.

Ironically enough, her fire had been her end.  It was, apparently, unbearable for the oni to see herself without the crown of her short black hair.  Once a single strand had caught on fire, the whole of her head went, and the girl went on screaming, dashing herself into water and not reappearing.  Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru (mostly Kagome) had stood awestruck as the maniac bellowed her bald little head off and quite literally jumped in a lake.  Bye-bye, Yura…

By this time, they were headed due east, straight and steady.  Of course, Kagome, being Kagome, had no idea in which direction they were traveling and simply contented herself (reluctantly) to following her companion's seemingly set trail.  _I wonder if he'll ever stop?  _She paused to kick a stray pebble.  _I'm kinda tired…_  Her mouth opened wide in a cattish yawn.  _Hungry, too…_  In response, her stomach growled.  _What's there to eat, though?_  Her pace slowed, and she scanned the area for edibles.  _Maybe he'll make me dig insects out of the ground…_  She winced and lengthened her stride to juxtapose herself to Sesshoumaru.  They walked in silence a while before she turned her head curiously and studied his profile.

            "Do you _ever_ get hungry?"

Sesshoumaru spared her the barest of glances.  Would he gift her with a response?

            She continued, "I mean…to be a living thing, you know, as scientists classify it…"  She paused, looking skyward in an attempt to recall weeks of biology lessons.  "you have to obtain and use energy.  So…"  Her gaze returned to him.  "if you don't eat, how do you get energy…?"

So…there were scientists in her time?  How very astounding, Sesshoumaru mused.  And the girl even knows something!  What a revelation…  Here, he thought the twit simply served as a wall ornament.  Yet again, he most basically ignored her.

            "Hey…are you even listening to me?"

            "Human—"

            "_Kagome_," she corrected automatically.

            He went on as if uninterrupted.  "To the point, if you would.  Conversation is unnecessary."

            Kagome shook her head ruefully.  "It's no wonder you don't have any friends," she snorted.  Her stomach wailed obnoxiously.  "I'm hungry, if you must know."

            "As much would be figured from the level of noise your wretched stomach is making."

If he'd said it any other way, Kagome thought irritably, it would've been in good humor.  As it was, she found herself unamused.

They continued to walk in silence.

~*~*~

Another hour passed of shuffling through brittle branches and softly padded grass.  No words passed from either's lips, and no event of great significance interrupted the soundless requiem into which they'd passed.

For Kagome, though, her stomach whined for attention, and she herself was becoming edgy.  Often, she sighed and slowed to drag her feet through a particularly thick patch of twigs, the snapping of branches placating her moodiness.  If she were at _home_, she'd be well-fed now…

The noonday sun called her attention, and Kagome gave it readily; she was going to have to learn how to tell time just by looking at the sun for a while…  At this point, she sighed pathetically and folded her arms in a displeased pout.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

He offered no answer.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

He ignored her.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

Was there a village up ahead?

            "Sesshoumaru…"

He did not recall it having been there before.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

But the scents masquerading on the wind brought a tumult of human odor…

            "Sesshoumaru…"

Was it the _fifth_ time she'd called his infernal name?

            "Sesshoumaru…"

No, that one would make the _seventh_.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

            "…"

            "Sesshoumaru…"

He stopped and gave her his full attention.

            "Sesshoumaru…"

            "I assure you, human, I am not deaf."

            Kagome sighed.  "Lucky number ten."

He refused to give such infantile prompting as, _What__?_

            "I'm—"

            "Hungry."

            "Well," she huffed, "you could've answered the first time."

            "It was not worth my time."

            "It's your time right now, if you don't get me something to eat…or at least, tell me where I can _find_ something to eat."

For a moment, he stared at her blankly, with that bleak expression of his that flatly stated, "Challenge me, I dare you."  Not that it made any sense in this situation…

            "I mean, aren't _you_ hungry?  It's been, what…at least a day since you last ate?  Probably more…"  The thoughts brought to mind her ideas of "Sesshoumaru Food."  Perhaps, he had some with him?  "Hey," she called, poking his arm, "do you have any of your…_non-human_ food?"

Again, he answered with his stare.

            She deflated.  "Guess not, huh…"

Suddenly, with a funny sort of casualness, he raised his hand to her mouth, wrist nearly touching her lips.

Blinking, she studied it carefully.  Thin, almost fragile-looking; very functional, though…

            "Bite it," he commanded.

            Kagome gawked.  "I'm sorry?"

            "Bite it," he repeated.

            Briskly, she stepped back, folding her hands before her.  "If this is some masochistic demon-thing, then no thanks, mister."

            Cool as ever, he moved forward and brought a long, clawed finger across the smooth underside of his outstretched wrist, immediately sending a streak of thick scarlet over his pale skin.  "Drink it."

            "Sesshoumaru…_really_…I don't think that's…" she shifted, "necessary…"

            If only she knew what kind of humility he had subjected himself to…the sacrifice of honor he was throwing at her feet…  Unfazed, he held himself unflinching before her.  "You will not be hungry."

            She snorted.  "Yeah, 'cause I'll be _sick_."

            "…"

            Her disgust became lax, and she merely winced.  "I…have to…?"

            "I refuse to take unnecessary delays."

Sighing, squeezing her eyes shut, grasping cautiously his arm, she placed her lips tentatively over his cool, stained flesh.

It was all she had to do.  The viscous liquid seemed to slither into her mouth and glide down her throat, only to expand, _burst_ into a vast deluge that spiraled through her body.  Kagome pulled away, clutching her throat and retaining the grip on his hand.  The sensation began to sting, to eat upon her…

It felt as if she was decaying from the inside out, each precious cell splitting with excruciating sluggishness, falling out into a dark void amassing within her.  It felt like someone was gathering her veins in the center and tugging on them, pulling them from her appendages…  She wanted to curl into herself; it hurt _everywhere_.  Her hand brought the demon lord's to her collar, where all the torture seemed to climax.  Why wasn't it happening to him?  Were not they _bonded_?  Her gaze held his, filled with all the anguish of suffering…

He stared back indifferently, uncaringly.

_Betrayal_.  She felt its heavy burden weighing down on her.  _Why?_

Her only memories were of a forgiving, warm white light engulfing her, before she succumbed to a bed of crimson darkness.

* * *

_-kidoairaku_


	14. Snow Globe

**Disclaimer:  **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**  PG-13: for possible language and just in case****

**Summary:**  [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre:  **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**  It's been forever, hasn't it?  That plus eternity, huh?  ^_^ Guess what?  I managed to spit out ten pages!  It's such an accomplishment for me, LOL.  =)  I can't say I like the way it's divided, though; maybe I should stick to shorter chapters?  Those seem to turn out better, anyways.  Enjoy!

* * *

**S e s s h o u m a r u**

_Chapter Fourteen: Snow Globe_

February 2004—May 2004

Although there was the welcomed benefit of her silence, Kagome's reaction was wholly undesirable.  Sesshoumaru blamed the outcome partially on having never tried the rite before, and partially on the fact that he had not exactly been thorough in the decision to transfer the blood.  He faintly remembered his father saying the ritual did not always have the desired effect…

He glanced down at the girl draped across his arms.  She was not dead, of that he was certain.  Yet, she was not quite unconscious, but in a sort of limbo.  The rhythm of breathing pulsed through her body as she shifted every so often, so he was assured of her wellbeing.  It was in his confidence that the girl would soon awake, revitalized and unharmed.

For now, he traveled by air, where the environment was better suited for stealth and speed.  Balmy winds glided over his skin and rumpled his clothing, an involuntary shiver tripping down his spine as he sensed the girl's discomfort.

He sighed in spite of himself and trained his eyes on the horizon.

```

She felt surrounded, _engulfed_, by a churning sea of blood.

The liquid bathed her in thick, flowing silk that seemed to muffle all sensation, but make her more aware of everything at once.  It washed over her, caressed her in warm, smooth strokes, and then spilled over, vanishing in a flourish of scarlet mist.

She lie in a bed of rose petals kissed with the blood of the sun itself.  Around her stretched plain, endless white—so blinding she had to squint.  The air was still, soundless except for her whispering breath.

As she shifted and sat up, the soft flutter of flower petals sighed through the room.

Absently, Kagome smoothed the material of her kimono, a design of creamy cherry blossoms snaking from the hem and across her backside over her shoulder, the sharp black backdrop pointing her out starkly in her colorless environment.

Her eyebrows quirked.  _I wasn't wearing this…It's not even my style!  Definitely not my color…_  Dark colors weren't her cup of tea; they made her feel a little dark herself—moody, depressed almost.  It wasn't often that she wore any gloomy shades.  Sighing, she scanned the cavern, looking for signs of her companion.

"Sesshoumaru?"

```

His eyes shifted down to her, observing the girl as a troubled perplexity overcame her features.  Her lips formed his name with irritation, her voice calling mutely.  Unconcerned, he continued to watch the falling sun in the distance.

```

"Sesshoumaru?" she called again.

Her bleak surroundings seemed to quiver, like rippling water.  As if she were the center, hilly rings of shaded grey expanded outwards from her feet, moving on indefinitely.  It just never seemed to end…

                "Where am I?" she called out, "Sesshoumaru?  Are you here…?"

A roundabout glance brought her eyes back to the rose petals—now not scarlet as they'd been, but an array of morphing colors.  Curious, she sat herself down in their midst, waiting for something to happen.  After all, if they changed color once, then they could do it again, and she wanted to watch.  It was better than the watery floor, she thought.  Besides, she'd never seen flower petals change color before.  At least, not in this way…

```

The girl kept moving around, as if restless.  He bore it with steady arms, allowing her to shift as she pleased.

Her mumbling had ceased with the onset of dusk, and although it didn't worry him, he wondered what was happening in her subconscious.  Perhaps she was unstable with the demon blood flowing in her system…perhaps she was yet coming to terms with the change in her body…  Nevertheless, he hoped she would come to soon; the transfusion had left him more lethargic than he cared to admit, and his arms were tiring quickly.

```

Gradually, she felt a breeze begin to stir.  The petals lifted like hovering beetles from the ground to dance in a whirlwind around her still form.  She watched in amazement as each tiny petal transformed into a minute, diamond-shaped crystal before it stopped, floating undecidedly in midair.

Kagome cast a suspicious eye around at the dozens of tiny shards—some a feathery pink, others a flaming red.  _What are they?_  Reluctant to stand, she stayed on the ground.  Seeming to sense her curiosity, though, a darker shard levitated to her side, whereupon she carefully smoothed its gleaming edges between her fingers.

                "Ow!"

The crystal vanished, leaving in its wake a splash of thin red liquid.  She stared at it.

_Okay…?_

A whistle of high wind found the fragments soaring towards her in a volley of blood-colored glass.

Like the first, every one left its bloody signature stained on her skin and clothes.  Every one was unforgiving, quick and razor-sharp with its laceration.

She winced as each one cut her.

It didn't hurt, though…

Kagome stared at the cuts plastering her in a second skin of wine-colored blemishes, a wave of sickness washing over her.

```

Suddenly, he had gotten very dizzy.

He dropped to the ground, sliding down against the supportive body of a tree, the girl safely ensconced in his arms.  Her brow, shining with sweat, furrowed.

Sesshoumaru pitched forward, resisting the urge to gag.  What was going on?

Kagome's body went stiff right before she shot up.  The air around her felt thick and cloying, like Tokyo on a humid summer day.  It suffocated and clung to her.  Puffs of air ran against the demon lord's neck as she tried to settle herself.

Temporarily unconcerned with their proximity, she draped her arms around her companion's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  Her breath came fiercely…erratically.

                "So much blood," she muttered, voice constricted with lack of air.  "So much blood…"

Sesshoumaru felt dangerously nauseous; he could only _guess_ what was going to manifest itself in a few seconds' time.  The girl was obviously delirious, among a number of other unfortunate things…

With a wrenching gag, Kagome vomited, passing out.

The former contents of her stomach warmed his right side with irritating efficiency.  Sesshoumaru, disgusted as he was, did not move…did not blink.  The smell that rose in acrid strength around him…it only took half a sniff for him to realize that it was the scent of his own blood, diluted with the girl's own.

Footsteps shuffled around them, conspicuously broadcasted by the crunch of dry leaves and twigs, the sounds only amplified by the demon's sensitive hearing.  They stepped and stopped, stepped and stopped.

                "Show yourself," he demanded impatiently.

All sound broke off, and then he could feel them shifting in the trees.

Humans…

They were humans…

The leaves overhead rustled with a wandering night gale, memories of a night far past resurfacing…

***

_The young prince stood motionless in the center of a forest clearing.  Around him, evergreens towered, intimidating.  Every few seconds, the branches shifted and creaked with the settling of his father's weight; he could hear the swish of silk as he moved.  The motion became more continuous, and the rustle of branches became seamless with the night breeze.  It was like his father had turned into the wind itself, playing through the spindly foliage of the trees._

_Sesshoumaru became frustrated, tired of this game he'd played countless times before.  He rocketed upwards and clawed his prey in mid-leap, giving no thought to the possibility of his father, the Lord, being injured.  Having completed his designated task, the child waited impatiently as his father took on a look of surprise.  Across the Western Lord's arm slithered five wounds, each as thin and small as his son's developing claws._

_                "You should have told me you mastered this exercise, Sesshoumaru."_

_With a wide grin, the taiyoukai sailed to the ground to nurse the scrapes while his son followed obediently.  As they sat against the trunk of an evergreen, the child watched his father earnestly, anticipating a lecture.  For a while, they said nothing._

_                "You see this blood, Sesshoumaru?" his father finally asked.  No answer was expected.  "This is your blood, too."_

_Of this, the young lord was well aware._

_                "There is a magic to this blood, boy."  There was a pause, in which Inutaisho seemed to contemplate the life-giving fluid.  He tilted his eyes down to meet his son's in a clash of liquid gold.  "You are in the range of twenty years…?"_

_The child nodded._

_                His father heaved a deep sigh.  "Someday, you will want to share your blood, Sesshoumaru…"  He stared off into the dappled windows of the forest canopy, where shafts of receding straw-colored light penetrated through to pierce the ground.  "There is a rite…"_

_The hesitation was indefinite._

_Sesshoumaru waited._

_                "It is meant for humans.  I used it on your mother."_

_ There was a mournful longing in his voice.  His son had never heard him speak of his mother before; this fresh mention of her caught the pup's undivided attention._

_                His gaze nailed the forest floor.  "Unfortunately…it failed to have the desired effect."  For an interminable stretch of time, the only sound was of the leaves waving to the breeze.  Then, Inutaisho lifted his arm to expose his wrist.  "When you feel the time is right, you will do this."  And the demon lord moved his finger in a diagonal slash above his skin.  "The one you choose will drink your blood."_

_                Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows.  "Why?  What will happen?"_

_                His face split in a laughing smile.  "Oh, it will be very convenient for her, my son.  It could be said that a few demonic qualities would be taken on," he said.  "Quite a convenience in some cases."_

_                "Why would I use it on a human female, Father?"_

_                Inutaisho took his son into scrutiny.  He chuckled.  "You will come to understand when you have passed your first century."_

***

Unnatural shadows lurked in the darkness.  He watched them with the focus of a predator, for now unconcerned with his own blood spilled over his shoulder.  The girl twitched, clutching him, her grip viselike and threatening.

                "Sesshoumaru."

Her voice was too low, her tone too harsh to belong to her.

                "Sesshoumaru…"

When her face appeared before him, he visibly started.  Once blue eyes had sickened to a dark red, gruesome in a face so seemingly innocent.  Blood smeared her pallid lips, curved in a vicious growl.

He stared at her, unsure what to do, but she acted for him.

The sharp points of her canines had almost pierced the skin of his neck when an arrow implanted itself firmly in her back.  With a screech, Kagome swiveled around, a ferocious glare leveled on the treetops.  Sesshoumaru watched in morbid fascination as another arrow took its mark in her shoulder, and she fell forward, still holding him securely, now as if pleading his help.

                "Show yourself," he demanded again.

Four successive thumps sounded around them, and accordingly, a group of darkly dressed humans stepped forward, each brandishing a weapon of ill-meaning intent.

                "What—"

He, too, fell unconscious.

```

                "What do you make of it, Father?"

The voices were hazy, dreamlike.  His head felt weighted with drowsiness as he tried to awaken.  Unfortunately, awareness was slow in its coming, and he had to suffer through his state of oblivious vulnerability.

                "It certainly is strange…"

Sesshoumaru felt their even breathing hovering to his far right, along with Kagome's ubiquitous aura on the edges of his subconscious.  His faint sense of smell summoned whiffs of dry earth and tatami, along with a light trace of mixed demon blood.  Half-breeds…?  What were they talking about?

                "There are cuts…wounds…arrows didn't hit…"

Things were beginning to fade out again.

                "Reci—cated…where is…blood…?"

                "Strong demon…Sesshoumaru…human girl…faint…blood…bitten…"

                "Togeth—kind…curse…"

He could make little sense of what he could hear, so it didn't bother him too much when he drifted off again.

***

_Why is it that, every time I nod off, I end up in a white room?_  Kagome turned her head one way and then another, looking for traces of lethal flower petals.  She was sure the previous event had scarred her forever; roses would not be her choice of flower ever again.

Blowing out a frustrated breath of air that soon melted into a sigh, she folded her arms and glanced down at a new outfit, a plain white dress.  The material felt like cotton, but more weightless; it reminded her of something futuristic and ethereal, however plain it was.

Briefly, she stretched and started walking, hoping her blanched universe would take her somewhere.

***

He was conscious again, seeing around him a sparkling expanse of darkness.  Shadows haunted every breath, and even his clothes seemed to have been painted with a tar-colored hand.  When he shifted, the material flowed evenly over him, like silk, only much lighter.  He was unused to this strange cloth, but, had he access to it, all his garments would be redone.  It almost felt like he was wearing nothing at all except, perhaps, a veil of mist.

He wondered distantly what he was doing in such a lightless room, with no lantern to guide him.  He wondered, too, whether or not he was really awake…could he be dreaming?

Far off, a white speck shimmered.  It seemed hours away, just sitting there.  Or was it moving?

His eyes flickered with curiosity as he rose and moved forward, intent on finding this beaker in the dark, like a single star on an unlit night.  As he wandered, feeling as if each passing second brought the firefly closer, fleeting thoughts of his companion drifted through his, for once, absent mind.

_If I am here…where is she?_

***

Stopping to squint at the black dot on the horizon, Kagome miscalculated what should've been an instinctual step.  She tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the formless ground.  Skipping, after all, was _not_ an easy task while unfocused.  Especially with someone of _her_ attention span.

                "Darned feet!"

With a sigh, the girl continued on her happy-go-lucky way, still contemplating the fact that not _everything_ was white in her special room.  She could've argued with reasonable enthusiasm that in _some_ places, it was eggshell.  Not white.

Her eyes did a quick review of the open field again.  Again, she spotted the black dot.  This time, though, it held her attention while she came to a swift stop.  For a time, she studied it.

                _Ha!  Something else that's not white!_

                Feeling not the least bit embarrassed, she cried, "I'm gonna get you!  Don't move—okay!"

Mentally, she shook her head.  Man, she mused, all this white is doing something to me…

***

Had he heard someone shouting somewhere?

He quieted his breathing to a fraction of a whisper, tuning everything out to listen for a call far off.  Perhaps the girl was here after all?  An eyebrow did a quick, upward twitch.  If so, why wasn't she within the thirty-foot limit?  Surely, if she were inside the radius, he would've seen her…or at least, smelled her…

But perhaps not.

The demon lord certainly couldn't say that, right now, he was at his most sensitive.  After all, everything was enshrouded in what seemed like a heavy, black wool blanket…excepting himself and that insufferable pinprick of light in the near-distance.  It looked as if he could reach out and simply touch it—curl his fingers around it and bring it back…

He cast a long-suffering glance at his feet, barely distinguishable against the inky darkness.

If only he could rouse himself from this irritating dream…

***

To her immense satisfaction, the dot seemed to have listened to her.  Not one inch had it moved!  Thrilled with this revelation, the girl continued to trip along, faint yearnings of food and distant thoughts of Sesshoumaru gracing her busy mind.  Funny how this all works out, she thought to herself, I don't think I've been hungry since that…blood…

Kagome's brow seemed to cloud with the unpalatable thought.

_I can't believe I…_drank _that stuff…_  She grimaced and skidded to a stop, a reluctantly contemplative light to her face.  _It kinda tasted like hot sauce!  Maybe a little more like wasabi…_  With an agonized groan, her face plunged into her hands.  _I'm__ becoming a vampire!_

                "…"

_Oh no!__  Does this make me a vampire???  …I knew this guy couldn't be trusted…stupid demon…_  Holding her hand out in front of her, Kagome took her pallor into scrutiny.  _Would this be counted__ as that sick, pale skin that vampires have…?_  She sighed.  _Looks pretty normal to me…_

For a moment, she stared up blankly at the invisible ceiling of cream, lost in her own world.

Then, remembering her monumental quest, she stumbled into action again, making for the ever-closer inkblot on the horizon.  She cleared her throat self-importantly, running with a little more dignity.

                "I hope you're not moving!!!  I'm still coming!  Be there in a sec!"

***

There it was again…that infernal yelling.  The second time around, he still couldn't make out a single word.  Everything was just noisy gibberish.

But it was the human's voice he heard.

So, she was here after all.  The possibility of her having gone insane in this perpetual midnight received his notice more than once.  Why else would she be screeching her inanities, seemingly addressed to no one in particular?

Had he been partial to expressing emotions, he would've scowled and cursed, but, being the way he was, the demon lord simply stood.

Quiet.

Repenting.

And pissed off.

_Damn!_  Not only did he have to be saddled with a human _girl_ (a woman—so much more mature, so much more bearable, would have been preferred), she had become mentally unstable.  Even with his boundless patience, how was he to handle that?  He was to be the Lord of the Western Lands in no fair amount of time.  If the bond had not been severed by then…what would he do with this flaw on his immaculate image?

Irked, he glared at the growing light.  It seemed to _skip_ along its path to him…

Without doubt, that annoying little insect was Kagome.

***

_It won't be long now!_  The girl grinned from ear to ear.  _Almost there!_

What looked to be an ashy column, mounted by a shimmery veil of starlit silver, rose glaringly against the marshmallow walls.  Again, she dived into an abrupt halt, leaning forward with a hard squint at the figure, no farther than twenty-five feet away.  A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her as she slumped to the ground to sit cross-legged as best she could.  Her gauzy white gown didn't allow much freedom for that.

_Well_, she thought bitterly, _I should've guessed._  Her hands came up to massage the sides of her nose bridge, a habit signaling she was irritated but too tired to waste any energy broadcasting it.  _He _would_ be the only thing black in my perfectly pale paradise…even if it's not a paradise…_

While waiting for him to make his sluggish, "I'm-too-good-to-exert-myself-to-get-to-your-unworthy-human-hide-faster" way, Kagome rounded up a number of questions to fire at him as soon as he was in arm's reach.  Like, _where, exactly, are we?  Are you in my brain?  Why am I dressed like this?  Hey, doesn't the stupid thirty-foot limit run in brains, too?  If, that is, you're in my brain?  Or, maybe we're in _your_ egotistic head?  That would certainly explain why I had the presence of mind to shout some embarrassingly stupid things across a room with no walls, painted _completely _with a shade of white that is _neither_ eggshell nor off-white.  You know, it actually looks like a grayish white…wouldn't you agree?  But why would I bother asking you?  You're the stupid baka who wandered into my brain.  Or, is it yours?  While you're at it, answer me this: why in the world are you black???  Is this supposed to be some sort of sign?  Oh yeah…my stomach is feeling pretty queasy…do you know what happened?  Something with your ucky blood, maybe?  Oh well, you're right.  At least, I'm not really hungry…  Hey—!_

A splash of indecipherable blah spoofed from Sesshoumaru's open mouth.

                "What?"

***

He looked skyward as she rambled, on and on, like a waterfall's perpetual tumbling, flowing, falling…

                "Human.  Stop your babbling," he finally interrupted.

Half of the things she'd said he hadn't picked up on; they were merely superfluous tidbits that did not concern him.  A blank look slowly infected her expression, her mouth opening and blurting out, "Erstuck?"

An eyebrow shot up, silently questioning.  _So she has lost her mind here…_

                "Donato!  Clock tar mine cheer!  Men April green swirls!"

He glared.  _Speaking in damned circling riddles.__  How can I leave?_  He turned away, attempting to scout a way out of the infinite bowl of charcoal.

Nothing.

It was endless.

Behind him, the crazed girl continued to howl her enigmatic curses.  Every so often, he would hear the repeated, "Hair to men!  _Hair to men!_"  The demon lord put every ounce of energy into pretending she did not exist.  Considering the fact that she was tugging on the leg of his pants, it was difficult.

                _LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!_

He nearly jumped hearing something comprehensible slip from her mouth, which, upon his looking back, was clenched in a thin line.  When his gaze locked with hers, he heard a deep, contented sigh, followed by a murmuring _Finally_.

Blinking, he set his glare squarely on her discolored lips.  He made a mental note to feed a ruddy complexion back into her; his blood obviously hadn't a preferable effect for the girl's appearance.

Kagome's eyes widened as words filled the air between them without a single twitch.  _I think…I just heard his thoughts…_

_I think…_

                "Sesshoumaru."

The golden orbs, previously focused elsewhere, centered on her eyes, a condescending inquiry.  _Her sanity is not lost after all._

                A slow smile spread over her face.  "I heard that."

                His thin lips twisted in a frown.  _It has left her again…_

Kagome paused, the light slow to dawn.  _I think…I understand._

***

Quite easy to grasp once he thought about it.  The only question left was of their location.  They could conceivably be in a manifestation of the curse between them; after all, if they shared breathing space and physical pain, mind space might as well be thrown in with the lot.  What was it to him?  Just a little more of his formerly full, free reign falling prey to childish _sharing_ with a human chit.

                _I resent that…_

                _Be silent, girl._

                _Oh, shuddup.__  You're such a jerk._

_                My popularity has never been an issue._

_                I suppose your appearance makes up for it, then?_

_                In most cases._

_                Oh, shuddup.  You're just sinful._

_                I am a demon._

_                For God's sake, stop thinking!_

_                …_

_                Man, this has to be embarrassing…every thought channeled to someone else…_

_                …_

_                But how can you stop thinking?_

_                …_

_                Stop thinking, Kagome._

_                …_

_                …This is so hard…!_

_                Woman._

_                I'm trying to stop thinking here!!!_

_                You are wearing white._

_                Yeah?  And you're wearing black.  You're the only thing in here that's black._

                Sesshoumaru refrained from slapping her.  _I conform to my surroundings quite well; you, if anything, are a conspicuous mistake._

                _Whatever._  Carelessly taking hold of his hand, she hoisted herself up.

Kagome glanced through her bangs at him, her breath faltering as she faded out.

He breathed a sigh of relief at her sudden disappearance.  _Consciousness._

```

As soon as she awoke, pain blossomed swiftly in the small of her back, needles pricking at her skin.  Her shoulder throbbed as well, thankfully with slightly less acerbity.  Lifting her hand to her eyes, she was surprised when it was accosted by one of its kind hovering just above her.

                "So you're awake?"

Kagome looked up, finding a warm fingers wrapped around her own, a set of gentle brown eyes staring into her.  Uncomfortably, she shifted.  Her skin felt grimy and unclean, not to mention being a sickly kind of milk color.  If _Sesshoumaru_ was distracted enough to take note of her appearance, then this man certainly would.

_Sesshoumaru…_  Her eyes wandered across the spartan furnishings: wooden boards climbing up in smooth, sandy planes to construct walls, a scarce drawing tacked up, and a ghost of a shelf resting beside a flap leading out.  Not more than an arm's length away, Sesshoumaru watched her intercourse with the stranger.  Relaxing, she allowed herself to make direct eye contact, made amiable by an open grin.

                "Yes.  Who might you be…?  Were you the one taking care of us?"  She motioned to herself and her companion.

The man took a cursory glance at the demon lord before turning his attention back to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru noticed the hesitant animosity directed toward his person, the slight aversion to being near him.  Noting with a hint of satisfaction that the boy avoided the space between him and the girl, he sat up unobtrusively to examine their caretaker.  Absently, he mentally thanked the humans who'd had enough sense to strip his soiled clothing from his person, also making a note to bathe as soon as time would allow.

The boy seemed mature in human terms.  His skin tone was healthy, vibrant, and the light behind his expressions was genuine, if guarded.  His thin frame was overtaken by lean muscles, doubtlessly earned from years of training.

The youkai sniffed.  _Taijiya…_

                "My name is Kohaku, miss."  The tilt of his lips was beguiling, making Kagome all the more aware of her state of untidiness.  "May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

                This whole "courteous rescuer" thing was new to her.  When was the last time she was afforded so much respect?  _Never_.  "The pleasure's all mine, Kohaku-san," she shot back quickly.  "Please, call me Kagome."  She turned to Sesshoumaru, silently asking approbation to give his name.

He inclined his chin.

                "And my companion is Sesshoumaru."

                Kohaku seemed to accept all this with a brief nod.  His face took on an intense expression, eyes turning solemn.  "How are your wounds?"

                Kagome balked.  "…Wounds…?"  A throbbing reminder pulsed through her back.  Flinching, she curled her hand away from his.

                "I apologize…at the time we attacked, we believed you to be assaulting Lord Sesshoumaru."  The man's brow furrowed as he gathered his thoughts.  "You see…he was covered in blood…"  He didn't continue, unsure of her reaction.

The young woman stared blankly at the ceiling.  _I don't remember any of this…when did it happen…?_  How could she respond…?

                "Your apology is accepted," the taiyoukai cut in.  "Your intentions were for the best."

                With a strained look, Kohaku bowed his head.  "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

                Kagome shook herself from her stupor.  Catching wind of the tension quickly weighting the air, she flashed a sunny smile at the man.  "Thank you, Kohaku-san.  Please, could you give us a moment?"

He offered no objection, and, with a quick tilt of his chin, he pushed the flap aside to walk out, allowing, for a second, the sunlight to streak consolingly onto her face.  She relished the momentary warmth before turning her head to demand answers from her ever-reliable partner.

                "What's going on?"

Silent, he watched the doorway, as if expecting someone to enter.  Impatient, Kagome was about to shoot off her mouth when the steady thud of footsteps padded away outside.  Her mouth still agape, she huffed instead of speaking.

                "You do not recall your refusal of my blood?"

She considered, commanding her brain to pull things from some out-of-reach memory.  Nothing.  She shook her head.

Just beyond the doorway, birds sang, and leaves rustled and waved.  Light waxed and waned with the passing of windswept clouds.

                Half a second was all it took to get his bearings.  "After you fainted—"

                "I was in my snow globe," she supplied.  Upon receiving an ambiguous look, she explained, "The white place."

                He continued.  "When you came back into consciousness, you mentioned something of blood and rejected mine from your system."

She winced.  "I threw up on you…?"

                Slightly miffed that he didn't understand the term she used, he assumed it meant what he had been implying.  "Yes."

                Immediately, she looked mortified.  Wider-than-wide eyes, open mouth, general incredulity.  "I-I'm so sorry!"  Her guilt only spanned a total of seven seconds before she scrunched up her nose.  "You deserved it, jerk.  Who told you to give me your oh-so-mighty blood?"

                He sensed it was a rhetorical question, so he ignored the insult.  "Proceeding that episode, you were attacked by a number of taijiya.  They wounded you with two arrows, one in your back and another in your shoulder.  You fell unconscious, so I had the grace to follow your example."

There was pointed silence.

                "Sorry," she offered.

He left out the part where she almost bit him.  It was probably best left unsaid.

                "…Taijiya."  The word was phrased as a question.

                "Demon exterminators."

                "Oh."

He waited for her next question.

                "I guess you're the exception, huh?"

He would be amazed if she didn't learn the meaning of his silences soon.

                "I see."  Shifting cautiously, the girl took a delicate sniff at her shoulder.  _I really smell…definitely traces of regurgitation in there…_  "Well, Kohaku-san seems nice enough."

An eyebrow lifted curiously.  Hopefully, she would not do _that_ at his inauguration.

A pregnant pause…

                "Hey, Sesshoumaru…I'm kinda hungry…"

The demon sighed imperceptibly.

                "It's not like I really…"  She moved her hands forward in circles, as if pushing herself along.  "_need_ food.  I just…haven't had it for a while, so…"

Yes, he should've ended it right when he'd laid eyes on her.  The reason was good enough; seeing the future Western Lord bathing was an offense punishable by death, in his opinion.

                "Can we ask Kohaku-san for something to eat?"

When would he be rid of this burden?

                "Sesshoumaru…?  Are you listening to me…?"

* * *

**A/N:  **Please, tell me what you think.  =)  It was funny, you know, how people seemed to, like, flood the last chapter with reviews.  You really think I'd leave it like that?  D  Even *I* know that's a sucky ending!  As a side note, sorry for the abrupt change of writing style through the chapter.  It just kinda switched on me…this took quite a while to write.  There were, like, a few lines coming out a day, and then, I wasn't totally happy with the way some things turned out.  Forgive me?  And thanks for sticking with me!  T_T  *huggles*

_-kidoairaku_


	15. TearBearer

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:** PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:** [Sess/Kag] What if Sesshoumaru was the one that met Kagome on the other side of the well?

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Drama

**A/N:** Sorry; this isn't as long as the previous chapter. ;; Took me long enough to get it out, too, huh? I'm thinking about revising this story as well. I keep wanting to read from the beginning to present, but I can't even sit through the first chapter without getting bored…so, maybe revision is in order. Thanks so much for the ongoing support; I really LOVE all of it. =) Also thinking about changing the pen name (again). sigh Oh well. At least I got this out before school started…

* * *

****

**Sesshoumaru**  
_Chapter Fifteen: Tear-Bearer  
_June 2004—August 2004

A span of one and a half days had passed since they first encountered the taijiya, and the month was drawing to a looming close. The night of the new moon would bring a new month…in addition to the mark for his lordship. They would take their leave, but when the departure would take place he had not decided. It would be soon, though…as soon as possible.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…?"

The day was bright and balmy, its perfection marred only by the dark overcast of pregnant storm clouds. Their presence seemed to put an ominous leash on the sun's radiance, which, for now, bathed all in cool, comforting light. The light was fickle, though; ergo, shadows stalked under the reign of the impending storm.

"…Jeez. You'd think you could at least _try_ to acknowledge my existence."

He predicted the storm would be fierce, if brief. It was just one of those days when the weather could not permit itself to be very unscrupulous. It was with a somewhat absent mind that he hoped for a clear evening the next night.

"Please? Just be a _little_ more courteous?"

How was Rin faring back at…home? Was he really thinking of his estate as 'home' now?

"For God's sake, Sesshoumaru! We've even BATHED toge—"

Kagome was met with a firm and insisting hand over her mouth, as well as a flat, somewhat irritated glare. Which was perfectly understandable, she supposed, revamping over what she'd just said… She attempted to pry his fingers off her face, and, upon meeting blatant failure, pleaded as convincingly as she could with pathetic whimpers and whiny stomps.

His fingers lifted free, and she sighed melodramatically, shooting him a half-hearted glare. The demon, however, trained his focus on the passers-by, who seemed to enjoy stopping to stare at him and his would-be companion. The stupid twit of a girl just seemed to have a mortal aversion to keeping her damned mouth shut. He wondered if anything productive had _ever_ come out of those well-shaped lips of hers.

…Well-shaped lips…?

He shook his head in silent denial. The cursed bond would _have_ to be severed, destroyed, obliterated, and otherwise annihilated from every aspect of life, which included his memory. Perhaps, he would also consider the permanent execution of Inuyasha's priestess—someone he was certain he'd killed at one point…

Oh well, no matter. He would not lie to himself. The total truth of the matter was the girl _did_ have a pleasant mouth, if nothing else. She was, by no means, an unpleasant-looking creature, so he allowed himself this one admission. It would do no harm.

"C'mon…I wanted you to come with me!" Kagome's small, slender hand took hold of his wrist and dragged him across the village, past the silently gawking exterminators and into the threshold of the resident shrine.

As soon as he entered, he could feel the unease creeping into him. A shrine? Why, of all places, would the infernal girl want to go to a shrine? Perhaps, it was just the knowledge that he was a demon, or that he had never truly paid any mind to the gods…either way, some kind of niggling discomfiture always managed to worm its way into his person.

Damn those shrines.

Sesshoumaru tugged on his arrested wrist, successfully pulling his companion backwards as a tremor ran through his body. Warmth pulsed through him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagome balked at the frown twisting his mouth and gave one of her own. "Something wrong?

Heat exploded where she touched him…beat after beat of incredible warmth just _bursting_ from her fingertips. Was it really her?

The demon opened his mouth as if to say something—to rebuke her, or demand what was going on—but nothing came out. What could he say? Her power—if that's what it really was—left him stranded in nothingness, _calm_. It was relaxing to be around her. In fact, all his previous unease seemed to have melted away.

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?" Her voice broke him of his stupor like a child's foot to still water. She pulled insistently at his hand. "Can we go? I have something to show you!"

Shaking his head, he snapped back to conscious thought as best he could, turning to her a half-mocking, half-peeved glare. "What could you possibly have to show me that I have not already seen?"

She puffed her cheeks impatiently—"Just come on!"—and yanked him towards their destination.

Submitting graciously to the adamant girl, he shuffled along behind her—if one so graceful could really shuffle—taking time to study the shrine. Simplicity was its name, constructed mostly of the local cedars—plain, but sturdy. Although the shrine itself was compact, its housing filled the place with emptiness; no less than twenty paces covered the distance between the closest wall and the centerpiece—the tribute to whatever cause these silly humans worshipped. As he ducked under hanging strings of dried flowers, Sesshoumaru mulled amusedly over the idea of having temples built to honor himself.

A ghost of a smirk glanced off his lips before he gave a quiet sigh. Flattering as that would be, it would only prove him more vain and arrogant than he already was, and, despite the fact that he accepted those traits as commonplace among the aristocracy, he preferred to keep what humbled honor he still had left.

He completely turned his shoulder at the idea. He did _not_ need a temple to pay respect to his spirit. He had enough respect for himself to last a lifetime, although the same could probably not be said of his godforsaken counterpart. Where was she taking him, anyway? Thirty feet was not ample enough space to explore what was beyond his sight. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd accused her of not having anything to show him.

An abrupt stop soon introduced them to a fenced-off area, the feature presentation of the shrine. Smooth stakes of dark wood stood strung through with off-white rope, keeping onlookers back from the small memorial. Offerings of dried and fresh flowers cascaded over a wooden dais, on top of which an engraved tomb sat pensively. The lack of wind and weather preserved the stone flawlessly, allowing it to look as new as it did the day it was carved.

Kagome studied the grave with scrutinizing eyes. "I wanted to ask about this," she murmured absently. "It feels…special."

Sesshoumaru snorted at her choice of words. Special, indeed. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this particular burial site—only that it was evidently given high praise for some inane reason or another. He didn't much care why it was unique enough for worship; it was his guess that another one of those misconstrued folk tales rooted from this particular death.

He shifted from one foot to the other.

Or, rather…_deaths_.

More than one body was buried here; Tenseiga told him that much. He looked to the headstone. Only one name was worshipped?

"There's a pull to this place," his companion stated firmly. Kagome grasped the jewel about her neck, something that would probably turn into a nervous habit in time. _It calls to me…_

Fragments of what had been human souls drifted around the shrine like scattered pieces of dust—faint, but there, swirling in the empty space. For the souls to shatter in such a way…the physical lives had been tragic at one point or another. The spirits could not bring themselves to leave this world completely, and lingered…

She turned to him. "What do you think of it, Sesshoumaru?"

He spared her a glance before resting his eyes on the name, so reverently immortalized in stone. _Tear-bearer…?_

"Ah! Kagome-san! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kohaku, the young taijiya who'd been their primary care provider for the time they'd spent there, jogged up from the back entrance, his face coated in a thin layer of sweat. In his hands, he held a kusari-gama, and Sesshoumaru suddenly recognized it as one of the weapons that had been held before them in the forest. The child had been one of the group that had attacked…

"Kohaku-kun!" Kagome greeted warmly.

The endearment was not lost on either of the men. Kohaku gave something of a blush before reaching back to rub his neck. The demon lord cocked an eyebrow, amused by her quick-to-befriend nature.

"Were you just out practicing?" she continued, gesturing toward his weapon.

He nodded and adjusted the chain in his hands. "I saw you walk in, so I wondered what you were doing in the shrine." As if remembering a rule, he hastily set the chain and sickle aside, kneeling down with his hands together, in reverence of the _Tear-bearer_.

Kagome shifted awkwardly on the side, unsure of what to do. Finally, when the exterminator rose, she relaxed and smiled at him. "Could you tell me about this, Kohaku-kun?" She indicated the grave.

His dark, chocolate-colored eyes flicked from her to her companion, as if suddenly suspicious. "What do you want to know?"

Even to Sesshoumaru's ears, the question sounded on the hostile side.

"Um…" The girl looked to Sesshoumaru for guidance, a little hint, maybe. He stared at her blankly. "Why is it so special?"

Kohaku considered for a moment, setting his thoughtful gaze on the tomb. "I can't answer that the way you like, I don't think. My sister knows a lot more about this than I do, actually, but she's away on a job." He looked at Kagome, as if gauging her reaction. "My father told me, though, that this is the grave of a woman who wandered to our village many years ago. She had some significance, though I don't remember what it was…maybe it was that she was a priestess? I'm not sure, but what I do know is, when she passed away, she gave this place her protection."

Kagome nodded and gazed wistfully at the grave. "She was a sad woman?"

His expression turned somber. "Her past was tragic."

They shared a moment of silence, a mutual kind of sympathy to the departed spirit.

"There are two."

The humans turned to look at the youkai. Kagome spoke first.

"What?"

He repeated himself. "There are two buried here."

Two pairs of eyes settled expectantly on the taijiya, waiting for an explanation. He, however, seemed at something of a loss.

"Two?" he questioned. "No one's ever told me the story of _two_ spirits in our shrine." The puzzlement showed clearly on his lightly freckled face.

Sesshoumaru set a hard stare on the boy, trying to decide whether he was lying. When no indication of such was found, though, he dismissed the subject as unimportant. Finding nothing more of interest here, the demon lord made to turn away, to get away from the unnerving holy place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may ask?"

He stopped mid-turn, signaling that his audience was granted.

Kohaku went on. "How do you know there are two…spirits?"

Would he divulge the secrets of his Tenseiga? No, let them think him to have an affinity for the dead; he would remain the mysterious Western Lord. "It is in my power."

Kohaku nodded, hesitantly. "Of course."

As he'd nearly reached the steps, Sesshoumaru felt a coolness abruptly pervade the air around them while he smothered the urge to shiver. Disturbingly enough, his first instinct was to find his human companion. His eyes swept back to the centerpiece.

Sure enough, he found her in something of a strange, potentially dangerous situation.

Did touching sacred graves pose a threat to their safety?

What he felt was like a backwash of emotions, crashing into one another, ebbing and flowing like the ocean's tides. A throbbing headache for anxiety, a quick flutter in his stomach for distress, the tense of muscles for resignation, and the unadulterated weightlessness of _freedom_. Each feeling burst inside him like it was his own, part of a brief, but very momentous, emotional slideshow. At his sides, his hands fisted in the rush of it all—changes and swings too sudden for his customarily stoic disposition. The aftereffect was a drunken sort of euphoria.

"Kagome?" Her name was punctuated with slight slur, making it roll of his tongue like the smooth taste of blood. Dear gods, he felt like…_a human_. He tried again, this time articulating each syllable clearly. "Kagome." There, much better. Sounded much more like himself.

He twisted to find her still connected with the smooth stone, leaning over the crude fence that separated the _Tear-bearer_ from the rest of the shrine. Tears slithered down her cheeks and around a slightly parted mouth as her fingers lay splayed across the tomb. Her face was pulled down in such an expression of sympathetic despair that he almost felt an answering stab of pain. Almost.

She looked ridiculous there, her stomach straining against the ropes, her body stretched to reach the grave. All the while, the jewel around her neck glowed dimly, a muted testimony to the vast spiritual power that whipped around the girl's fingers.

A ring of mind-numbingly cold wind burst from her form, and as it passed through him, he felt as if he'd been dunked in ice water. The sensation sunk him into a lucid state of awareness; the world seemed suddenly brighter, viewed through a glass that lent a sparkle of clarity to all it engrossed. Fanning out above the grave, he saw the outline of a woman blossom and solidify.

The two women took a moment to study one another, both holding heavy gazes. They seemed a pair of mournful divine beings, too entangled in this human world to move beyond…too strangled by grief to let go.

Simultaneously, they turned to face him, as if all the world had disappeared and left him stranded in a void, empty and alone. The weight of their combined gazes sent him stumbling backwards and then, forward on his knees.

The woman behind the grave, her dark hair billowing around her like a serpentine cloud, reached out to him—a ghostly hand, pale and translucent. The look on her round face said more than words ever could…she looked so haunted…so regretful…so…_murdered_.

Unable to hold her stare, his eyes found Kagome's, but looking at her, he found no comfort. Her expression and the woman's were so in synch, mutual in their tragedy. That kind of look had no right to settle in the girl's face; that kind of emptiness buried her alive.

It was into _her_ soulless eyes he stared when they spoke.

"_My little Maru-chan…you are my only regret…_"

The words stirred some long, locked-away part of his soul, and he felt the proverbial tightening around his heart.

So familiar, yet so distant…_My little Maru-chan…_

The air swirled around them, and then, like a cloud of congealed mist, the woman of the grave dissipated, leaving only Kagome. Her lips moved, but the voice wasn't hers.

"_My love, always._"

He was shocked to the core. His reaction brought him to a sudden standstill, unsure of what to do, what to think… He watched as the tears flowed faster, and for an instant, he thought she might actually start sobbing. But no, her fingers finally came free of the tombstone, spreading instead to reach for him. He felt a pull and gave into it, straining on his knees to meet her hand.

Just before their fingers could touch, the jewel flashed like a bolt of lightning, and he drew back, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"_Sesshoumaru!_"

This voice he recognized as Kagome's. The horror in her tone rang sharp and piercing.

The light receded, sucking into itself entirely. It left his companion's body in an unmoving heap on the floor, and upon seeing it, he went cold, as if he'd lost all his blood, all too quickly.

_Damn these human emotions!_

The afterglow of the emotional backwash was fading, leaving his former, impassive self. He welcomed the change.

He scooped up the girl's body in his arms effortlessly.

With a slight nod to the flustered taijiya, he strode resolutely from the shrine and took to the skies, darkened with the onset of dusk. Explanations could come later.

He had oodles of time to think things over—to wonder why, especially, he was left conscious while the girl slept the rest of the day away. The Western Lord sat at her bedside, restricted from leaving by the wretched bond. As he idled there, somewhat uncomfortable and bored out of his mind, he contemplated _one_ thing.

_My love, always._

The phrase held him like a trapped victim. Whose words were those? Who would ever, _ever_ utter such an endearment to him, of all beings? Were there really such big holes in his past? Was the _Tear-bearer_ a lover at one point? When had he had time for a lover? How had he found a _priestess_ who would accept him? A _human_ priestess, no less…? When would he have _EVER_ taken a human to bed?

Sesshoumaru moved to stand over his charge silently, watching as she twitched in her sleep. Had he not been in such a solemn state of mind, he would have found it amusing. As it was, though, he could not help the slight frustration resulting from his confusion.

What in seven hells was going on?

Shaking his head wearily, he stepped away from the bed and towards the expansive window. Through it, he watched the stars twinkle and shimmer. The sliver of moon that could be seen was quickly being overtaken by a veil of clouds, leaving the room dark, lit only by the weak light of stars.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she entered full wakefulness from an empty, dreamless slumber. Her vision deftly adjusted, and she found herself staring at her companion's still form, gazing out at the night sky. Standing there, in the pure, inartificial light, he looked somehow different. She turned on her side to observe him.

Most times, the schoolgirl in her found him entirely too hard to approach. The way he walked…and talked, and the way he stood—the way he caught the light, even—just put him beyond her. _Way_ out of her league. He was like…a _god_ amongst them. Everything about him just screamed _otherworldly_.

Not for the first time since she'd fallen down that wretched well, she wanted to pinch herself. Was it too much to hope that all this was just some blissfully whacked-out dream?

Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned to her.

For once, Kagome didn't feel her breath hitch just at the sight of him. She didn't feel that girly skittishness that came when she was obviously around a very, _very_ fine specimen of the male gender. For _once_, she didn't feel like she was the vulnerable one of the two of them. The starlight made him look…

_Real_.

His aura wasn't one of a domineering, apathetic, and endlessly powerful dog demon. He was suddenly a very lost, very powerless…person. Kagome considered this. Yes, a person. Not a human, mind you, but a person.

A needy one, at that.

Needy Sesshoumaru. She scoffed before wondering absently whether he'd ever been loved…where was his family?

Needy Sesshoumaru…

Come to think of it…did he have a girlfriend?

Ooo…if he did, she was going to be in some deep shit somewhere along the line. _Maybe she'll understand…?_ Her brow bowed in deep thought. _Who am I kidding? There's no chick who'd stick around with this ice cube…maybe he's got a sentimental side?_ She gave him a quick once-over. _Well…I guess there'd be some shallow enough…if they just wanted to…ahh…_ A coughing fit overtook her with enthusiasm.

The demon lord was at her side at an instant, looking down at her in consternation. Not that he would actually _say_ anything.

She waved a hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't mind me. Just…ah…choked." _On a very naught thought…___

An eyebrow quirked, but he seemed to accept this readily enough. Now that danger stood out of the way, and the window was just a distraction across the room, he had time to reflect on her. Did she remember any of it?

Just looking at her, he'd say no. Maybe it was all just beneath the surface, though? Maybe she was just pretending everything _hadn't_ happened? He frowned. But he wanted to know what the hell had happened! It seemed, right now, that she wouldn't be of any service on that point.

Kagome barely caught the scowl that played over his mouth.

"Do you remember?" he demanded.

She shifted on the bed. "Remember…what?"

His sigh was nearly imperceptible.

A sudden thought struck her, and she froze. "You don't mean we…!" Looking down, she frantically made sure she was clothed. Relief flooded her upon finding that she was. She stiffened again. It was easy enough to put clothes back on her afterwards… "Sesshoumaru! Did you…?!"

Tension filled the line of his shoulders, and for a second, Kagome feared the worst. But no—"You would dare to assume that I…!"—everything was okay.

The girl let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Thank the gods!"

Then, she allowed her attention to be swallowed by her companion again. Yes, there was definitely something wrong if he hadn't used her confusion to play out her grief. Kagome found herself firm in the belief that, had he been in his normal disposition, he would've answered with something like, "I did nothing you would not—or rather, did not—approve of." And then, he would go on with double entendres and the like, and give her some _very_ stressful wordplay until he tired of it. Oh yes, he was feeling on the down side.

Kagome glanced up at her dog demon. He stood without his armor, looking much less intimidating than usual. Although the set of his shoulders was still impeccably rigid, there was an underlying sag to the way he stood. He was tired.

_The inu-youkai find comfort and community in physical contact,_ whispered a voice through her mind.

_Like dogs,_ her thoughts supplied. She considered, looked at him again, and made up her mind.

"Come here."

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one surprised by the girl's brashness.

She got over it. "Come here," she repeated insistently.

He hesitated a moment before quietly sliding into the bed—forced to share his own bed!—as far away from her as he could get. With a frustrated huff, Kagome scooted over to him, balking for a split second before throwing an arm awkwardly over his waist. Moving to get more comfortable, she glared up at him.

"No funny stuff, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep before the hour was over.

The demon, however, lay awake, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to think. Where had all the order in his life gone? The simplicity, the repetition…the functionality of it all had just seemed to fly out the window, disappearing to God knows where. His existence, all of a sudden, seemed so _complicated_. A missing past, an upcoming lordship, a fostered _human_ child, a sword that could not kill, and most of all, a confusing girl who'd just popped out of a well and gotten metaphysically chained to his person.

The fates _abhorred_ him!

A long-suffering sigh puffed out before he could stop it. He turned his tawny eyes to the heap of womanflesh attached to his side. _Begone_, he commanded silently. _Away, foul creature._ It was sadly surprising that she did not evaporate before his eyes.

What _did_ come as something of an astonishment was the realization that he'd felt instantly better when she'd curled up to him. He reveled in the warmth of another body and felt himself relax. When she attempted to pull away in her sleep, he found himself frowning, turning on his side, and pulling her closer. To this she responded with a contented murmur before falling still again.

He blinked down at her. Perplexing chit, this one was. He ran his fingers through her thick hair until he hit a tangle, whereupon his finger gently tugged it loose.

_My love, always…_

He mused. Would it be so absurd to wonder if they had been…Kagome's words?

Yes.

Yes, too absurd. Misguided assumption it was. Presumptuous folly. Impossible.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and released his viselike grip on the conscious realm. As he fell away to darkness, his last thought was, would it be so bad if they were Kagome's words?

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh, so a little more is revealed. =) Who do you think the grave-chick was? Hopefully it's harder to figure out…but at this point, I'm a little doubtful. Made it too obvious. GAH! Oh well. Tell me: was our fluffy hero a OOC? Does he need tweaking? I like to think I'm keeping Kagome very IC, but if not, please let me know. =) Peachesall my love to the reviewers! Grudging handshake to the non-reviewers. LOL Until next time, friends!

_-kidoairaku_


End file.
